Celle que l'on voulait oublier
by Rukie-chan
Summary: Roxanne n'aime pas les mystères, encore moins les secrets. Et indéniablement, Jude Clemens en représente un. Qui était-elle ? Et pourquoi son entourage s'évertue-t-il à nier son existence avec tant d'application ? Roxanne est bien décidée à le découvrir et puisque personne ne se dévoue pour répondre à ses questions, c'est la magie qui l'aidera.
1. Prologue

Il se trouve que je faisais du rangement dans mes écrits quand je suis retombée sur cette histoire. Comme une bonne dizaine de chapitres étaient déjà écrits, je me suis dit que ça ferait peut-être patienter les lecteurs (lectrices, ne nous leurrons pas) de Fleur de Pêcher. Alors voilà, je vais partager avec vous cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira autant que les précédentes.

 ** _Celle que l'on voulait oublier_** fait partie d'une série, d'un arc si je puis dire. La première partie de cet arc étant **_Fleur de Pêcher_** , le second **_Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps_** , le troisième n'étant actuellement pas publié, et _C **elle que l'on voulait oublier**_ venant conclure cette série. Un peu comme les Star Wars, ces histoires n'ont pas été publiées dans le bon ordre, mais comme la lecture de chacune d'entre elles peut se faire individuellement, je ne pense pas que ça soit gênant. J'ai pourtant beaucoup hésité à la publier avant la fin de **_Fleur de Pêcher_** car elle contient des spoilers sur l'histoire de Tania, tout comme la troisième partie qui n'est pas publiée. Mais comme ** _Fleur de Pêcher_** n'est pas une fiction courte, ça serait dommage de laisser cette histoire-ci prendre la poussière en attendant.

Comme pour _**Fleur de Pêcher**_ , cette fiction va naviguer entre deux époques. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela devrait être facile à suivre et à comprendre pour vous.

Que dire d'autre ? Bien entendu les personnages et le monde magique appartient à JKR. Vous devriez facilement reconnaître les personnages qui sont de mon fait des autres. J'espère que cet arc vous plaira autant que les autres !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt,

Rukie

* * *

 **\- PROLOGUE -**

Pour la descendance des anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, la Salle sur Demande, aussi nommée la Pièce Va-et-Vient, était un lieu sacré et mythique. Depuis l'enfance, ils entendaient parler des événements qui avaient eu cours dans cet endroit magique et maintenant qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes à Poudlard, ils n'hésitaient pas à l'utiliser pour les activités qui enfreignaient le règlement. Pour Roxanne Weasley, c'était notamment le lieu qu'elle avait choisi pour ses rendez-vous amoureux. La jeune femme en avait assez des couloirs, elle voulait profiter tranquillement de son petit-ami, quelque soit l'heure de la journée, sans avoir à se soucier des commérages.

L'heure avançait et pourtant le concerné n'était toujours pas là. Et si Roxanne manquait d'une qualité, c'était bien la patience. Agacée, la jeune Gryffondor se leva du canapé sur lequel elle attendait pour faire les cent pas dans la pièce qui lui était à présent bien connue. Elle aurait pu demander à ce que la Salle fasse apparaître un endroit chaleureux et romantique, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Lorsqu'elle arrivait devant la tapisserie, les récits de l'AD lui venaient à l'esprit et c'est tout naturellement que la pièce où son père s'était lui-même entraîné apparaissait.

Certains détails différaient néanmoins de la Salle Originelle. Outre le canapé, des tableaux avaient fait leur apparition sur les murs. Ils représentaient pour la majorité d'entre eux des personnes célèbres qui étaient malheureusement tombées durant la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, où le mage noir Voldemort périt. Il y avait bien sûr quelques exceptions, comme le tableau de ses oncles et tantes, encore en vie, Merlin merci. Sur un vieux miroir, on trouvait également deux photographies, l'une étant plus abîmée par le temps que l'autre. Sur l'une d'elle, la plus récente, Roxanne pouvait voir son père gesticuler, ainsi que ses oncles Ronald et Frédéric. La jeune sorcière avait toujours une pointe au cœur en regardant ce dernier. Elle regrettait vraiment de ne pas l'avoir connu, autrement que par les rares souvenirs qu'on voulait bien partager avec elle. Il était, après tout, la moitié manquante d'un père incomplet.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas, mais au fond d'elle, Roxanne avait toujours eu le sentiment qu'une partie de son père était morte le jour où Fred, son jumeau, son autre, était parti. Non, elle ne lui en voulait pas mais elle aurait voulu les connaître à l'époque où ils étaient encore deux. Car la jolie métisse ne savait pour ainsi dire presque rien de son oncle. Ce n'était pas que sa famille refusait d'en parler, mais ... le sujet était aussi douloureux qu'au premier jour, malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis. Oui, c'était difficile pour chacun d'entre eux. Mais aucun n'avait à vivre avec le fardeau de son père, qui chaque matin contemplait dans le miroir le visage de sa moitié, si celle-ci avait eu la chance, le droit, de vieillir.

Parfois, et c'était ces moments-là que Roxanne redoutait, George se remémorait un moment drôle de l'époque bénite, commençait une histoire avec un sourire amusé et nostalgique avant que sa voix ne se perde lorsqu'il en venait à parler du moment où "son frère et lui" ... La jeune femme n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir jamais entendu la fin d'une de ces histoires. Il n'y était jamais parvenu ... Car il n'y avait plus de Gred et Forge depuis bien longtemps. Heureusement, sa mère avait été et continuait d'être un soutien indéfectible pour lui. C'était elle, d'ailleurs, qui avait pris l'initiative d'expliquer à ses enfants pourquoi leur père semblait si éteint parfois. Car si George était un bon vivant, un farceur inégalable qui était profondément investi dans sa boutique de farces et attrapes, il lui arrivait d'avoir souvent des absences, des périodes de mélancolies, parfois même de déprime. Surtout le 1er Avril, le jour de leur anniversaire, et quand revenait chaque année la date fatidique de la Bataille Finale.

Roxanne s'approcha du miroir et caressa respectueusement la vieille photographie du bout du doigt. Elle sourit en voyant son père et sa mère qui souriaient tous deux à l'objectif. Il y avait également son oncle Ron et sa tante Hermione, manifestement en train de se disputer. Elle distinguait également sa tante Ginny et son oncle Harry, qui n'étaient pas encore en couple à ce moment-là. Roxanne eut une moue amusée en regardant cette chère Luna et ses boucles d'oreilles étranges, posant à côté de son professeur de botanique, Neville. La jolie Weasley aimait beaucoup Neville, qui était un ami proche de sa famille. Et il y avait ceux-ci ... ceux-là ... Morts, vivants ... parfois même entre les deux, pour les plus malchanceux, qui étaient encore dans le coma après tant d'années.

Et puis, il y avait cette fille, un peu en retrait sur la photographie. Roxanne ne l'avait même pas remarquée, la première fois qu'elle avait eu cette photo entre les mains, tant elle semblait banale d'un prime abord. C'était dire comme elle lui avait paru insignifiante. Pourtant, à force de regarder cette photographie, plusieurs fois par semaines, elle avait fini par être intriguée par cette jeune femme. Parce que Roxanne connaissait le nom de toutes les personnes présentes sur le cliché.

Toutes.

Son père avait ressenti le besoin de parler de ses amis, de ces êtres chers à ses yeux. De cette période sombre, certes, mais où ils s'étaient dressés pour se battre. Il y avait exactement la même photographie dans la maison familiale, alors Georges en avait profité pour tous les lui présenter, en pointant de son doigt telle ou telle en personne. Il partait ainsi d'anecdotes en anecdotes à propos d'un tel ou d'un tel, faisant rire aux éclats Roxanne et son petit-frère, Fred.

Oui, Roxanne les connaissait tous. Sauf elle.

Cette fille, cette inconnue, George ne l'avait jamais mentionnée. Pas une seule fois. Comme s'il ne la voyait pas, sur cette photographie. Comme s'il l'avait oublié ou qu'elle avait complétement disparue de sa mémoire. Volontairement ? Roxanne avait fini par le croire, car curieusement, il n'était pas le seul à taire l'existence de cette fille. Personne n'en avait jamais parlé. Et pourtant, cette jeune femme devait bien exister pour quelqu'un, non ? Elle avait sûrement eu des amis, de la famille ... des gens qui l'aimaient ! Alors pourquoi personne ne semblait vouloir se souvenir d'elle ? Avait-elle commis un crime odieux ou fait quelque chose de particulièrement horrible ?

Finalement, la réponse vint à elle par le plus grand des hasards, un jour où elle accompagnait sa tante Hermione et sa cousine Rose chez Neville, pour prendre le thé. Dans le salon de Mr Londubat, qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois, se trouvait une cheminée surmontée d'un tableau. A vrai dire, les murs de la maison entière étaient couverts de tableaux, car Hannah, la femme de Neville, avait un véritable don pour la peinture magique. Mais l'attention de Roxanne se dirigea instinctivement vers celui qui ornait la cheminée. La jeune Weasley n'était pas une grande amatrice d'art, mais de ce portrait se dégageait tant de douceur et de mélancolie qu'elle fut sincèrement touchée.

Il représentait une femme, assise dans l'herbe d'un jardin, un livre et une plume dans les mains. Elle était jeune, mais Roxanne était incapable de dire à quel point. Instinctivement, elle sentait que le modèle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans et pourtant, elle semblait plus âgée. Un peu comme si on l'avait forcé à quitter l'enfance trop tôt ou que le poids de la vie avait pesé trop vite sur ces maigres épaules. Et pourtant elle souriait en regardant Roxanne, d'un sourire qui n'atteignait cependant pas ses yeux.

Elle n'était pas incroyablement belle mais elle avait quelque chose qui la rendait incontestablement particulière et attirante, même aux yeux de Roxanne. Cela venait-il de ses yeux ocres un peu mordorés qui brillaient de gentillesse et de mélancolie ? Ou de ses cheveux courts, qui au lieu de la rendre masculine ne faisaient ressortir que davantage la douceur de ce visage ? En tout cas, c'était ce regard si particulier - que Roxanne trouvait absolument magnifique, elle qui se plaignait des yeux noirs qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère- qui lui avait permis de la reconnaître. La fille de la photographie ...

La différence entre la photographie et le tableau était aussi frappante qu'indéniable. Au début, Roxanne s'était demandée si Hannah ne l'avait pas embellie ou si le tableau ne représentait pas un membre de la même famille. Mais en y regardant bien, c'était manifestement la même personne. Elle était simplement plus vieille, plus mâture, plus lasse et mélancolique aussi. L'âge n'avait fait qu'accentuer une beauté discrète, unique qui existait déjà. Mais cela n'expliquait pas ce que faisait cette fille dans le salon des Londubat. Roxanne n'avait pas osé poser de questions, par crainte d'être réprimandée par sa tante Hermione mais aussi par peur d'ouvrir une plaie mal cicatrisée. De cet après-midi thé, Roxanne réussit néanmoins à tirer quelque chose. Un nom. Écrit en lettres dorées et travaillées avec soin, en bas de la représentation.

Jude Clemens.

Alors, avec un acharnement qui lui était peu habituel, Roxanne s'était mise à chercher un peu partout. Dans les archives, la réserve de Poudlard, les affaires de son père ... Avant de penser à l'évidence. C'était finalement sur la Liste qu'elle l'avait trouvé. Cette horrible liste sur laquelle était déjà inscrit le nom de Fred Weasley, de Remus Lupin et de sa femme Nymphadora ... Et ceux de tellement, tellement d'autres personnes. C'était la liste commémorative de ceux qui avait donné leur vie, en combattant courageusement, pour que le monde sorcier puisse vivre en paix.

Roxanne sursauta en entendant la porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrir, non pas sur son petit-ami comme elle le souhaitait depuis plus d'une heure, mais sur son directeur de maison. Et ça, c'était plutôt mauvais signe pour elle.

\- Bouse, marmonna la jeune fille en croisant le regard de son professeur.

Ce dernier parut sincèrement surpris de trouver la jeune fille dans cet endroit, d'autant plus qu'elle se tenait encore devant le miroir et la photographie. Ses yeux faisaient des aller-retours entre cette dernière et la jeune Weasley.

\- Roxanne ? Demanda-t-il finalement en s'approchant d'elle. Que fais-tu ici après le couvre-feu ?

\- Je ... J'avais besoin de ... réfléchir, mentit-elle en espérant que ses joues ne se colorent pas de rouge face à cet odieux mensonge.

Et surtout, elle pria Merlin pour que son petit-ami n'arrive pas précisément à cet instant. Neville hocha pourtant la tête, compréhensif, oubliant que ce n'était pas une raison pour être au dehors de son dortoir à une heure pareille. Il avait toujours été un peu tête-en-l'air, mais il semblait surtout particulièrement fatigué et las, ce soir, remarqua Roxanne, un peu inquiète pour son professeur. Le regard de l'homme fut attiré par les deux photographies sur le miroir et il lâcha un soupir.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne ne veut parler d'elle ?

La question avait franchit les lèvres de la jeune fille sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu regarder Jude sur la seconde photographie. Elle se mordit la lèvre, contrite et désolée, avant de finalement fixer son professeur d'un regard déterminé. Maintenant que la question était posée, elle entendait bien obtenir enfin une réponse.

\- Parler de qui, Roxanne ? Interrogea-t-il, perplexe de cette question sortant de nulle part.

\- De Jude Clemens, répondit Roxanne, après une seconde d'hésitation.

Elle le vit tressaillir et se crisper inconsciemment. Roxanne sût alors qu'elle avait trouvé une personne susceptible de lui apporter des réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait depuis si longtemps.

\- Pourquoi les gens semblent l'avoir volontairement oubliée ? Insista-t-elle alors. Pourquoi êtes-vous le seul à avoir gardé une trace de son existence ? Elle est sur cette photographie, par Merlin ! Elle devait bien avoir des amis parmi vous ! Pourtant ...

\- Jude, coupa Neville, le visage dur et blessé, Jude ... est morte.

Roxanne sursauta face à la froideur soudaine dans la voix de son professeur. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait entendu parler sur ce ton, pas même lorsqu'il réprimandait les serpentards. Mais avouer, admettre la mort de Jude à voix haute semblait avoir remué une douleur encore vivace en lui. L'idée qu'il n'ait pas pardonné à Jude d'être morte traversa un instant la jeune fille.

\- N'y pense plus, Roxanne, soupira-t-il avec une voix plus douce. Et laisse-donc les fantômes du passé là où ils sont ...

Il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand la voix de la jeune Weasley l'arrêta.

\- Peut-être devriez-vous appliquer vos propres conseils, dans ce cas, souffla-t-elle, dure à son tour.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver son comportement révoltant. Le sien et celui de tous ses amis ! Comment pouvait-on rayer de sa vie, volontairement, ses amis alors même que ceux-ci étaient morts pour une cause juste ?! Jude était morte en se battant contre le mal, elle était sur la Liste ! Elle avait lutté pour défendre ce en quoi elle croyait, Roxanne en était persuadée. Alors elle méritait bien un peu de respect en retour !

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Elle se demanda néanmoins si elle n'avait pas été trop loin, surtout qu'elle était déjà en tort vis-à-vis du règlement. Il était certes un ami de sa famille, mais n'était-il pas avant tout son directeur de maison et son professeur ?

\- Vous ... vous ne seriez pas ici ... si vous aviez décidé d'oublier, comme tout le monde, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle se rendait compte maintenant qu'elle affirmait cela qu'elle avait été injuste avec lui. Il lui disait peut-être d'oublier, mais il en était manifestement incapable lui-même.

\- Vous n'auriez pas un portrait d'elle chez vous, si elle n'avait pas compté un minimum à vos yeux ! Ajouta-t-elle vivement, touchée sans savoir pourquoi par cette femme dont elle ne connaissait que le nom et la fin funeste.

Roxanne soupira.

\- Je ... je veux simplement comprendre ... pourquoi personne ne parle d'elle, avoua-t-elle à son professeur. Connaître son histoire !

\- Son ... histoire, répéta Neville, dépité. Oh, Roxanne ... A quoi bon ? Cela ne te servira à rien ... puisqu'elle nous a quitté.

Il sortit sur ces mots, plus sombre encore qu'il ne l'était en entrant, laissant Roxanne seule dans le silence soudain pesant de la pièce. Elle ne parvint même pas à se réjouir de l'absence de retenue.

Non, la jeune femme ne comprenait décidément pas. Il avait le portrait de cette femme chez lui, alors pourquoi refusait-il de lui répondre, par Merlin ?! Une idée incongrue lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Et si ... Et si Jude était l'ancienne petite-amie de Neville ? Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette pensée la fit rire, tant elle avait l'air absurde. Dans son cerveau d'adolescente, elle ne pouvait concevoir son professeur de botanique avec personne d'autre qu'Hannah. Surtout que celle-ci aurait été bien bête de peindre le portrait d'une ex de son mari. Elle était certes gentille, mais il ne fallait pas pousser non plus.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois-ci sur son petit-ami, qui se confondit en excuses durant plusieurs minutes face au regard furieux de la jeune femme qui se retenait de l'insulter copieusement pour son retard. Roxanne laissa finalement couler et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée tous les deux, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Quand il fallut néanmoins rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives, le jeune garçon la rattrapa pour lui tendre un gros livre à la couverture de cuir abîmé.

Roxanne lui jeta un regard interrogateur et septique. Si c'était un cadeau pour son retard, il s'était grandement trompé, la jeune sorcière avait horreur des livres. Il répondit à son regard par un froncement de sourcils perplexe.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? Questionna-t-elle, intriguée.

\- Il était à côté de tes affaires, dans la Salle sur Demande, répondit le jeune homme, surpris.

Roxanne haussa les épaules mais saisit tout de même le livre. Ca lui ferait une occupation pour la prochaine fois où cet imbécile serait en retard, songea-t-elle. Elle pourrait toujours en faire des boules en papier avec les feuilles pour les ensorceler de façon à ce qu'elles attaquent le retardataire. Elle envisagea sérieusement l'idée quand l'événement se reproduisit la semaine suivante. En ouvrant le livre, prête à en déchirer les pages, elle découvrit une écriture manuscrite et une date qui l'interpella. Ce qu'ils avaient pris pour un livre était en fait un journal intime.

Et pas n'importe lequel ...

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en comprenant que la Salle sur Demande avait décidée de lui offrir des réponses à ses questions.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur ce premier chapitre !**

Je suis ravie de voir que le résumé a attisé la curiosité de deux de mes fidèles lectrices: **Mimi70 et Fannyfique 'Nyfa** ! Je vous adore les filles et même si ce chapitre-ci devait vous déplaire, merci beaucoup d'avoir eu la curiosité de lire jusqu'ici.

J'ai des doutes sur la réception de ce chapitre, parce que, ma foi, c'est un chapitre introductif et que mon OC est pour le moment plutôt déprimée, c'est le cas de le dire. Mais ça va aller mieux, promis ! **Il faut aussi que je vous prévienne qu'il contient quelques spoils concernant Fleur de Pêcher,** même si c'est rien de dramatique ou de capital.

Je vous souhaite en tout cas une très bonne lecture !

(PS : Je m'excuse s'il y a quelques fautes, je suis un peu calquée en ce moment)

 **\- CHAPITRE I -  
**

* * *

 **« Tout est douleur, vide, abandon, si l'amour s'éloigne.**

 **Si l'amour s'approche, tout est joie, espoir et félicité. »**

E. Pivert de Senancour, 1804.

* * *

Roxanne n'était pas de ceux qui croyaient au hasard. Elle ne l'avait jamais été.

A ses yeux, chaque chose avait une raison d'être. Chaque événement avait un but, accomplissant une destinée. Parfois, le résultat était immédiat. Mais souvent il fallait attendre des années pour comprendre les retours d'un infime détail. Néanmoins la jeune Weasley avait au moins une certitude : il y avait toujours une cause et une conséquence à chacune de ses actions.

Alors ... Elle ne savait pas comment ce journal lui était apparu, ni quelle puissance magique était en jeu. A vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il était véritablement arrivé entre ses mains. Et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée des répercussions que cela pouvait avoir sur sa vie.

Mais cela lui importait peu.

Tout ce que la Gryffondor comprenait c'est qu'on avait réalisé son souhait. Et soudain, ce fut comme une nouvelle obsession.

Il fallait qu'elle sache qui était vraiment Jude Clemens.

* * *

 **Septembre, 1996**

 ** _"Cher journal,_**

 ** _J'ai envie de croire qu'aujourd'hui sera différent. Je le souhaite de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Je devine à la lumière qui illumine le dortoir que le soleil brille intensément dehors. Mais ses rayons chaleureux restent pourtant glacés, insignifiants à mes yeux. Ils n'ont plus aucunes saveurs, aucuns attraits._**

 ** _Je vais me lever, ce matin encore, car la vie continue. Je vais me lever et tout sera exactement comme avant, dans la salle commune de notre maison. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Car l'Été leur a fait oublier. Oublier que nous avons perdu l'un des nôtres, il y a moins de trois mois. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les mépriser pour cela._**

 ** _Cette colère, cette haine envers ceux que j'aime pourtant me fait peur, tant elle a pris de la place dans mon esprit._**

 ** _Non. Je ne peux pas pardonner leur oubli, ni le cautionner._**

 ** _Mais sois rassuré, Cédric. Moi, je ne t'oublies pas."_ **

* * *

Il était tôt. La lumière du jour commençait doucement à englober le château de Poudlard de sa splendeur. Les rares élèves déjà réveillés s'étaient installés dans la chaleur bienveillante de leur salle commune. Un groupe de premières années semblaient observer avec ravissement la profusion de plantes et de fleurs qui proliféraient dans la pièce aux allures de terrier. Certains plantes, inoffensives, s'amusaient à faire danser leurs branchages pour chatouiller les jeunes curieux tandis que d'autres leurs faisaient signe d'approcher. Autrefois, Jude aurait apprécié cette vision de douce candeur et comme ses amis, elle aurait profité de ce réveil matinal pour travailler tout en discutant dans la bonne humeur de la salle commune.

Mais ce jour-là, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer des regards agacés vers le groupe de premières années qui s'extasiaient bruyamment, plein de joie de vivre, face à la magie qui animait la nature même.

\- Jude, la réprimanda son ami Ernie. Arrête de les fusiller du regard ! La salle commune est faite pour se détendre ...

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour jacasser comme des dindes ou hurler comme des gorilles, Ernest ! Siffla la jeune fille en reportant son attention sur le Poufsouffle qui grimaça en entendant son prénom entier.

\- Oh, allez Jude, rappelle-toi de notre première année, nous aussi, on a été comme ça un jour ! Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pas à ce point, nia la jeune Poufsouffle, obstinée.

Ernie soupira, parfois son amie l'épuisait.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu prennes toujours tout au sérieux ? Lâcha-t-il, agacé.

\- Et toi ? Répondit Jude du tac au tac. Pourquoi prends-tu toujours tout à la légère ?

\- Écoutez plutôt ça, au lieu de vous disputer comme deux idiots ! Les interrompit Hannah Abbot, la meilleure amie de Jude, qui lisait depuis quelques minutes la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Jude et Ernie échangèrent un regard, grimaçant d'être insulter gratuitement d'idiots. Encore, songea Jude, cela passait pour Ernie qui pouvait se comporter comme le dernier des crétins, mais elle ?! Elle prit néanmoins la décision de ne pas relever pour ne pas démarrer une énième brise de bec et attendit qu'Hannah se décide à lire l'article.

\- "Nous remercions donc, de tout coeur, la Nouvelle Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, Dolorès Jane Ombrage, qui -nous en sommes persuadés- saura prendre soin de nos jeunes élèves et redonner sa grandeur à notre célèbre école de Sorcellerie" cita la jeune fille en essayant de contrôler sa voix.

Elle replia sèchement le journal, le lâchant brutalement sur la table, avant de plisser son petit nez en trompette, une manie qu'elle avait à chaque fois que quelque chose venait la contrarier. Autant dire que c'était devenu habituel, ces derniers temps. Et comme souvent, après le plissement de nez, Hannah commença à s'énerver à voix haute.

\- Dumbledore a complètement perdu la tête, ça y est ! S'exclama-t-elle vivement. Elle est ici depuis moins d'un mois et elle s'impose déjà ! Pourquoi ne fait-il rien pour l'en empêcher, par Merlin ? C'est vrai quoi, c'est lui le directeur après tout, oui ou bouse ?!

\- Mais que veux-tu qu'il fasse, Hannah ? Ce sont les directives du Ministère. Si le directeur agit, ils trouveront un moyen pour le faire renvoyer, c'est sûr ! Ils l'avaient bien fait durant notre deuxième année, argumenta intelligemment Ernie en attrapant le fameux journal pour lire l'article en détails.

\- Mais quel intérêt ? Pourquoi font-ils ça ?

Jude fixa rageusement la Gazette dans les mains d'Ernie et eut brusquement envie de s'en saisir pour jeter ce torchon dans les flammes de la cheminée, accompagné idéalement par l'horrible bonne femme rose que cet article de propagande osait féliciter ! Enfin, encore faudrait-il que le volumineux postérieur d'Ombrage rentre dans l'âtre de la cheminée ...

\- Ils ont peur, siffla-t-elle furieusement. Dumbledore soutient Potter, à propos du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Et même si tout le monde pense que le Directeur est cinglé, la population lui accorde toujours une confiance aveugle. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils cherchent à réduire son influence et à le discréditer pour ne pas créer des mouvements de panique ...

Ernie approuva sa théorie d'un hochement approbateur de la tête. Le garçon savait que Jude était bien placée pour connaître les manigances qui se tramaient au Ministère de la Magie ces derniers semaines, sa mère ayant longtemps travaillé dans le service du Ministre avant de se faire renvoyer au cours de l'Eté. Mrs Clemens soupçonnait fortement cette "chère" Dolorès Ombrage d'avoir créé de toute pièce des preuves contre elle, puis d'avoir soufflé à l'oreille du Ministre l'idée de son renvoi.

\- Grande Inquisitrice, répéta Jude d'un ton insultant. Quelle blague, cracha-t-elle. Encore une occasion de mettre son affreux nez partout, à ce sale crapaud rose !

Hannah ne pût s'empêcher de ricaner en imaginant Ombrage métamorphosée en crapaud, rose évidemment, par les bons soins de sa meilleure amie. Jude, contrairement aux apparences, était généralement d'une nature agréable, aimable et facile à vivre mais les derniers événements et l'arrivée de leur nouveau et médiocre professeur rendait Jude ... comment dire ... un poil agressive.

\- Mais, hésita Ernie en jetant un regard anxieux autour de lui, entre nous ... ce que dit Potter ... vous ... vous y croyez ?

Jude lui lança le regard le plus glacial qui lui était possible de faire tandis qu'Hannah se crispait instantanément, craignant le chemin qu'allait prendre cette conversation. Le retour du mage noir était, pour ainsi dire, devenu un sujet tabou parmi les élèves, chez les Poufsouffles peut-être même davantage que dans les autres maisons. C'était simple à prouver. Depuis la rentrée, Jude n'avait jamais entendu qui que ce soit mentionner les événements de la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'était d'ailleurs ce silence, cette négation, qui la rendait aussi virulente avec son entourage.

\- Je ... Je ne sais pas trop, avoua finalement Hannah, songeuse. On a eu tort de croire que Potter était l'héritier de Serpentard, durant notre deuxième année, tu te souviens ? Alors qu'il avait été honnête avec nous et qu'il avait essayé de nous l'expliquer. Et on s'est trompé aussi, l'année dernière, non ? Je veux dire ... qui voudrait participer à un jeu mortel sans avoir les connaissances et l'expérience nécessaire pour survivre ? Peut-être ... peut-être qu'il mérite qu'on lui donne une chance ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Hannah, à propos de l'année dernière. On a vraiment été injuste avec lui mais ... de là à croire pour autant qu'il a bien vu ... Vous-Savez-Qui réapparaître, argumenta Ernie dans un murmure inquiet. Les autres disent que ...

\- Et simplement parce que "les autres disent", tu les crois, Ernie ? Coupa furieusement Jude. Es-tu devenu toi aussi un de ces stupides moutons sans cervelle qui se fit à l'opinion générale ?! Alors quoi, Ernie ? Réponds !

\- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce-que tu as, en ce moment ? S'agaça vivement le jeune homme qui en avait assez de subir les humeurs de son amie. Je ne fais que mettre en évidence le fait qu'il n'y a pas de preuves et que sa seule parole ne suffit pas ! Tu ...

Ernie s'arrêta néanmoins immédiatement en voyant des larmes perler aux yeux de Jude. Celle-ci fixait son ami, le regard empli d'autant de fureur que de désespoir, le défiant de continuer sa phrase. Le jeune Poufsouffle se sentit horriblement mal sous le poids de ses yeux et n'eut soudain qu'une envie : disparaître.

\- Pas de preuves, Ernie ? Répéta-t-elle, la voix tremblante, un brin de folie dans le regard. Pas de preuves ...

Elle éclata brutalement d'un rire jaune, un peu dément, qui inquiéta sincèrement ses amis.

\- Et Cédric ? Souffla-t-elle dans un murmure amer.

Hannah ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard peiné à sa meilleure amie et se sentit, une fois de plus, impuissante face à sa douleur.

\- Ce n'est pas une preuve, ça ? Demanda Jude, ses yeux mordorés plantés dans ceux noirs, gênés, d'Ernie. Parce que ça fait trois mois qu'il nous a quitté, tu l'as déjà oublié ? Tout ce qui reste à tes yeux et à ceux de tous les autres abrutis de ce pays, c'est Potter le menteur, hein ? Mais personne ne se soucie de savoir comment il est mort ! Non. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est réellement passé durant cette putain de maudite épreuve ! Personne ... sauf Potter.

Sa voix était montée crescendo avec sa fureur, ce qui inquiéta ses amis qui jetèrent des regards stressés aux autres élèves. Ernie lui fit signe de parler moins fort et de se calmer. Ils étaient toujours dans leur salle commune et Merlin savait qu'en ce moment les murs avaient de nombreuses oreilles.

\- Ce .. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Jude. Tu le sais bien, se défendit le jeune homme lorsque la jeune fille se fut calmée. Je ... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais te blesser. Tu ... Tu l'aimes encore, n'est-ce-pas ?

Jude se leva silencieusement et sortit de la salle commune, son sac de cours se balançant au rythme de ses pas. Pourquoi répondre, au fond, puisque la réponse était évidente ?

* * *

 **" _La matinée s'est doucement écoulée. Les cours devaient être intéressants. Sans doute ... Mais à vrai dire, je l'ignore. Je n'ai pas su me concentrer, oublier ne serais-ce que quelques heures mes tourments._**

 ** _La question d'Ernie ne cesse de hanter mon esprit. Inlassablement. Est-ce que je l'aime encore ? Évidemment. Alors pourquoi cette bête interrogation m'a-t-elle remué à ce point ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'en doutais._**

 ** _Je le sais, je l'aimerai toujours. Même si je dois être la seule à le faire. Même si les gens ne comprennent pas que je m'attache ainsi à un mort, aussi merveilleux fut-il de son vivant. Et même si, en réalité, mon amour n'est pas légitime. Après tout, ce n'était pas moi, sa petite-amie. Mais peu m'importe. Chang peut bien passer à autre chose, si elle en a envie. Moi, je l'aimerai toujours._**

 ** _Pas seulement parce qu'il est mon premier amour. Cédric était bien plus que le garçon dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Il était l'un de mes plus vieux anciens, un soutien loyal avec un coeur aussi bon qu'immense. Je l'aimais pour cela et même si j'en aimerai sûrement un autre ... un jour ... lui restera toujours dans mon coeur._**

 ** _La question est désormais de savoir si je souhaite ouvrir ce dernier pour un autre ..."_**

* * *

Jude finissait d'écrire cette phrase lorsqu'une ombre au contour familier se pencha vers son journal pour lire au-dessus de son épaule. Jude s'était installée dans la cour intérieur de l'école, laissant Hannah et Ernie déjeuner tranquillement dans la Grande Salle. Elle les avait abandonné en ressentant le besoin de mettre à l'écrit ses pensées, dans l'espoir d'y voir plus clair. Elle avait perdu l'appétit, de toute manière, depuis le décès de Cédric. Parfois, elle se disait qu'une part d'elle-même était morte aussi, dans cette troisième et dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Jude referma brusquement son journal avant que son ami ne puisse en lire le contenu. La jeune sorcière n'avait rien à cacher mais elle n'aimait pas qu'on puisse découvrir ses pensées les plus intimes.

\- Ne te lasseras-tu donc jamais d'écrire sur quelque chose qui ne pourra jamais te répondre ? Lui demanda son meilleur ami en s'installant sur le muret à côté d'elle.

\- L'intérêt, mon cher, c'est justement qu'il ne puisse pas me répondre, sourit Jude. J'ai besoin d'éclaircir mes sentiments, cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie pour autant qu'on les critique, comme le font nombres de journaux sorciers. Et c'est là tout l'intérêt d'un bête et banal journal moldu, tu comprends ?

\- J'essaie, je t'assure, mais tu es parfois une énigme à toi toute seule, rit-il avant de croiser le regard las de la Poufsouffle. Tout va bien, Judy ? S'alarma-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

\- Bien sûr que oui, répondit-elle machinalement en continuant de sourire.

\- Jude, gronda le garçon en prenant sa main. Pas de ça avec moi ... S'il-te-plaît.

Le sourire joyeux de la sorcière se fana doucement. Elle avait oublié que son meilleur ami la connaissait trop bien pour se laisser duper. Pas qu'Hannah soit dupe, mais elle avait le tact de ne rien dire. La petite blonde espérait sans doute que ça passe et qu'un jour, la réponse de Jude redevienne sincère.

\- Désolée, soupira la jeune fille en dégageant sa main pour la passer nerveusement dans ses cheveux. C'est juste ... l'habitude ... je suppose. Tu sais bien comment c'est, les gens te demandent toujours si ça va mais personne ne prends vraiment la peine d'écouter la réponse. Tout le monde s'en moque, en réalité ...

\- Pas moi, Insista le garçon. Tu le sais, ça, non ? ... Parles-moi, Judy ...

\- Ça ira mieux demain, lui répondit finalement la petite brune avec un sourire qu'elle voulait encourageant. Je te le promets, Tristan.

Le jeune homme soupira, résigné. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Sa meilleure amie avait toujours préféré écrire dans un stupide journal plutôt que de se confier à coeur ouvert. Même à l'époque où tout allait bien, Jude gardait les choses pour elle-même. Et il avait beau détester cela, il ne pouvait pas lutter.

\- Comment va ta mère ? Demanda finalement Jude, pour changer de sujet de conversation, ce dont il ne fut pas dupe.

\- Elle a écrit, hier. Son boulot lui tape un peu sur les nerfs, sourit-il doucement. Elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle va finir par faire de la confiture de gobelins, un de ces jours.

Les deux amis rirent à cette anecdote, avant que Tristan ne perde un peu son sourire.

\- Entre nous ... Elle ne le dit pas et mon père n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte ... mais je la trouve ... fatiguée, en ce moment. Elle a toujours été mélancolique, mais depuis deux ans ... C'est comme si elle mourrait à petit feu ... Je crois que ça lui ferait du bien de retourner en Egypte, souffla-t-il avec inquiétude.

Dans sa jeunesse, la mère de Tristan avait eu la chance de vivre plusieurs années loin de l'Angleterre et de la guerre. Tristan était encore un tout jeune nourrisson lorsqu'elle était revenue dans sa contrée natale, aux côtes de son époux resté en Angleterre pour son travail. Mrs Storm, elle, était une briseuse de sort très renommée et en plus de l'admirer, Jude l'aimait beaucoup. Une affection réciproque. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours été accueillie à bras ouvert lorsqu'elle rendait visiter à Tristan.

Mais parfois, Jude ne comprenait pas la mère de son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas habituel, mais il arrivait que le regard de Mrs Storm se perde très loin, lorsqu'elle posait ses yeux sur les deux enfants. Ou qu'elle se fige devant un miroir, comme si son reflet l'effrayait. La jeune Clemens avait fini par se dire que la briseuse de sort devait simplement avoir peur de vieillir et que voir son fils et elle grandirent ne l'aidait pas. Pourtant, de son avis, Mrs Storm faisait partie de ces femmes qui s'embellissait encore davantage en prenant de l'âge.

\- C'est compréhensible, défendit Jude. J'ai toujours pensé que ta mère n'était pas faite pour être une femme au foyer. Elle doit étouffer, ici ...

\- Sûrement. Je pense qu'elle ne serait jamais revenue en Angleterre si Grand-Père ne lui avait pas forcé la main, grimaça le sorcier. Il n'aurait jamais accepté son union avec mon père si elle ne lui avait promis de rester vivre à la demeure familiale.

\- Maudit soient tous les sangs-purs de la vieille école !

Tristan grimaça. Son grand-père avait de nombreux défauts, c'était certain et il en était parfaitement conscient. Mais il avait accepté sa mère, une née-moldue, dans la Grande famille des Storm. On ne pouvait pas lui retirer cela, bien que son choix fut certainement influencé par la renommée naissante de sa belle-fille.

\- Abbot et MacMillan arrivent, remarqua soudain Tristan en passant la main dans ses cheveux blond cendrés. Je ferais mieux de m'en aller ...

\- Tristan, attends ! Protesta Jude en se levant pour retenir son ami, mais ce dernier prenait déjà le chemin de la Grande Salle.

La jeune sorcière soupira, dépitée.

\- Il est encore là, celui-là ?! Cracha Ernie en apercevant le jeune Storm, une animosité certaine dans la voix.

\- Oui, Tristan est toujours là et il le restera, Ernie ! C'est mon meilleur ami, au cas où ça t'aurait échappé au cours des cinq dernières années ! S'outra la petite Poufsouffle, indignée.

\- Calme-toi, Judy. Ernie plaisantait, tempéra Hannah en lançant un regard noir d'avertissement à son ami. On sait bien qu'au fond, Storm est un type sympa ... c'est juste qu'il reste un Serpentard.

\- Ces préjugés concernant les maisons sont ridicules. En plus, les parents de Tristan étaient à Gryffondor et à Serdaigle, ça devrait suffire pour vous prouver qu'il est différent des autres.

\- Allons en cours, coupa Hannah pour empêcher qu'Ernie ne dise que toutes les lignées pouvaient avoir des tares. Si on est en retard cette chère nouvelle inquisitrice va nous mettre en retenue !

* * *

Hannah tourna la page de son manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en soupirant d'ennui. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être jamais autant ennuyé durant un cours. Même ceux du fantôme Binns lui semblait plus intéressant ! Par Merlin, ce livre était d'une stupidité affligeante. Un troll analphabète aurait sans aucun doute fait mieux ! Elle jeta un bref regard aux alentours pour se distraire. Ernie rêvassait, sûrement à une joueuse de Quidditch particulièrement jolie. Hannah sourit devant son air niais mais son expression de joie s'estompa vite en regardant Jude.

Sa meilleure amie fixait Ombrage. Ses yeux, ses si beaux yeux pourtant plein de sympathie habituellement, semblaient vouloir faire subir une mort des plus douloureuse à leur nouveau professeur. Hannah repensa avec tristesse aux querelles qui avaient eu lieu dans la matinée. Il n'y en avait pas tant, avant. Ernie et Jude avaient toujours eu la manie de se chamailler, mais c'était toujours resté bon enfant. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle en discute avec Ernie, pour qu'il fasse plus attention à ce qu'il disait. Sa petite Judy était un peu trop émotive en ce moment ...

\- Un problème, Miss Clemens ? Demanda soudain Dolorès en brisant le silence qui régnait dans la classe.

Elle reconnaissait que trop bien cette petite impertinente, qui ressemblait indéniablement à sa mère. Dolorès avait réussi, non sans fierté, à faire déguerpir cette dernière du ministère. Une traître à son sang auprès du Ministre, quelle idée ! Comme elle, la jeune sorcière avait des pommettes hautes et roses, des lèvres fines mais pleines. Des cheveux de cette même nuance de châtain aux reflets auburn, coupés particulièrement courts chez l'adolescente, accompagnés de longs cils noirs qui mettaient deux perles mordorés en valeur. Oui, la jeune élève ressemblait beaucoup trop à sa mère, si ce n'est pour son teint mat sans défauts hérité de son charmant père, qui faisait des ravages parmi les femmes du ministères, lorsqu'il était encore de ce monde.

Le visage d'Ombrage se crispa tandis qu'un sourire mesquin se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire quel est l'intérêt de lire un stupide livre durant deux heures ?

\- Ma très chère enfant, commença Dolorès d'un ton mielleux de petite-fille, vous n'avez pas encore passé vos BUSEs, ni même vos ASPICS, je doute fortement que vous ayez l'intelligence nécessaire pour vous permettre d'émettre un jugement sur l'oeuvre d'une personne qui a beaucoup plus d'expérience que vous ...

Le professeur de Défense émit un son qui se voulait être un rire amusé.

\- De plus, le choix de cet ouvrage a été approuvé par le Ministère. Vous n'oseriez pas remettre cette décision en doute, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je le ferais si je considère que le ministère a été gangrené, corrompu et manipulé ! Répondit sèchement Jude sous le regard horrifié d'Hannah et de ses camarades.

\- Ce qui n'est pas le cas, chantonna faussement Ombrage, malgré un tic nerveux de sa lèvre. Nul doute à avoir, donc. Vous pouvez retourner sans crainte à votre livre !

\- Ce qui est le cas et vous le savez parfaitement ! S'exclama furieusement Jude en se levant.

\- Asseyez-vous immédiatement, avertit furieusement Ombrage.

\- Je suis même prête à parier que vous en profitez pour tirer vos propres épingles de ce jeu morbide !

\- Miss Clemens, asseyez-vous immédiatement ou je vous envoies dans le bureau du directeur, hurla Dolorès en se levant pour frapper des mains sur le pupitre de la jeune fille.

Elles s'affrontèrent du regard, seulement séparées par le bureau de l'adolescente, alors que la classe entière retenait son souffle.

\- Asseyez-vous, je ne le répéterais pas, siffla-t-elle en articulant chaque mot.

La mâchoire crispée, les jointures de ses mains serrées de frustration, Jude abdiqua et se laissa tomber, comme au ralenti, sur sa chaise. Quelques secondes après, la sonnerie magique retentit.

\- Sortez, ordonna froidement Ombrage, abandonnant son masque d'amabilité. Pas vous, Miss Clemens. A mon bureau, tout de suite.

Hannah et Ernie lui lancèrent un regard inquiet avant de sortir. La petite blonde murmura à son ami :

\- Elle a été trop loin cette fois ...

\- Ombrage l'a poussé à bout en disant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intelligence nécessaire ... Même le dernier des moldus verrait que ce livre est idiot.

Ils jetèrent à nouveau un regard alarmé vers la porte de la salle de classe qui s'éloignait à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers leurs prochains cours.

* * *

\- Vous comprenez sans doute que je ne peux tolérer un tel comportement dans ma classe, devant des élèves influençables et de la part d'une enfant qui a vécu grâce aux salaires que donnait généreusement le Ministère à vos parents.

\- Mes parents travaillaient pour obtenir ce salaire et ils travaillaient bien, vous le savez ! Siffla Jude, nullement calmée.

Ombrage ignora volontairement son intervention et continua son discours :

\- C'est pourquoi vous serez en retenue avec moi pour les deux semaines à venir. Je suis persuadée que Mr Potter sera enchanté, cela lui fera un peu de compagnie, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

\- Vous pouvez me mettre en retenue autant que vous le voulez, ça ne m'empêchera jamais de dire ce que je pense !

\- Nous verrons, jeune fille, nous verrons, répondit son professeur avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux qui effraya un instant Jude.

* * *

" _ **Cher Journal,**_

 _ **Cette journée a été abominable. Et je crains sincèrement que le reste de l'année le soit aussi.**_

 _ **J'ai reçu une lettre de Maman, au dîner. Elle a mis la maison à vendre. Nous avions les moyens de la garder, même sans le salaire de Maman, mais je crois que son renvoi a été la goutte de trop. Elle est partie vivre chez un vieil ami, une personne de confiance, dit-elle, qui a besoin de compagnie. Je ne m'inquiète pas, je sais que mon parrain lui rend visite régulièrement. Ma mère est la seule famille qui me reste, alors je lui suis reconnaissante de prendre ainsi soin d'elle.**_

 _ **Elle en a besoin. Nous en avons tous besoin.**_

 _ **Je les sens, ces ténèbres qui s'épaississent, qui s'approchent et qui nous tournent autour. Ils nous guettent, ils attendent l'heure où ils frapperont de nouveau ... Et moi ... Moi, je cherche désespérément cette lueur éclatante qui y mettra fin.**_

 _ **Je sais qu'elle existe, qu'elle est là, quelque part. Je tends la main vers elle et un jour ...**_

 _ **Je la toucherai."**_


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolée, je pensais vraiment pouvoir publier plus rapidement (du fait que le chapitre soit déjà écrit) mais ces derniers mois ont vraiment été chargés. Enfin, durant les jours à venir, je vais pouvoir me reconsacrer de nouveau à mes histoires et ça va me faire un bien fou.

Je vous livre donc ici un petit chapitre II, qui met doucement en place le début d'année de Jude et son cercle d'amis. Les chapitres deviendront plus longs au fur et à mesure que l'intrigue se mettra en place, promis ! Et on reverra Roxanne également dans les chapitres à venir.

Je remercie très sincèrement mes très fidèles lectrices : **Mimi70, Fannyfique 'nyfa et Miss Virginie** (je sais que je t'ai répondu sur ton hypothèse mais je ne me souviens pas si je t'ai remercié de ta présence et de review sur cette histoire ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'excuse et je te remercie énormément !)

Je vous laisse donc et vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

Rukie

* * *

 _"Tu n'es plus là où tu étais, mais tu es partout là où je suis"_

 _Victor Hugo_

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE II -**

 **10 Septembre 1995,**

 _ **"Cher Journal,**_

 _ **Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, j'ai paisiblement dormi, bien que le réveil fut un peu amer, tant mon rêve était beau. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve. Non. C'était bien que cela ! L'espace d'une nuit, j'ai eu la chance de revivre l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs et je réalise alors combien j'aimerais revenir à cette époque, ne serais-ce qu'une petite heure.**_

 _ **Ce souvenir datait d'un 25 décembre, l'année de mes dix ans. Je me souviens, la joie, les cadeaux et ma hâte d'entrer quelques mois plus tard à Poudlard. J'ignorais alors la richesse de cet instant. Comme chaque jour de Noël depuis ma naissance, nous n'étions que tous les six. Cela nous suffisait amplement, puisque nous étions avec les personnes que nous aimions le plus au monde.**_

 _ **Mum et Grandma avaient préparé une dinde aux marrons qui embaumait l'air de toute la maisonnée. Daddy et Grandpa tentaient vainement d'allumer le feu de la cheminée de façon moldue, même si nous savions tous que d'ici quelques minutes Daddy finirait par prendre sa baguette. Grandpa, pourtant moldu, avait transmis son incapacité à survivre dans la nature à son fils. Mon parrain, assis dans un fauteuil de cuir vieilli, me tenait sur ses genoux, me racontant combien ses propres années à Poudlard avaient été magiques.**_

 _ **Ça avait vraiment été une belle journée de Noël.**_

 _ **La dernière que nous ayons fêté tous ensemble ..."**_

* * *

\- On commence par quel cours, aujourd'hui ? Demanda Hannah à sa meilleure amie, depuis la salle de bain des élèves de cinquième année de Poufsouffle.

Jude, qui finissait de ranger ses livres et ses plumes dans son sac, chercha après l'emploi du temps que leur avait remis leur directrice de maison, le Professeur Chourave. Les cours n'avaient repris que depuis quelques jours et les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de mémoriser leur emploi du temps. La jeune Clemens réussit à remettre la main dessus, après quelques secondes de recherche intensive dans le fouillis qui régnait dans son sac.

\- Botanique, répondit-elle alors qu'Hannah sortait finalement de la salle de bain. Cours commun avec les Gryffondors !

Un sourire étira les lèvres roses d'Hannah à la mention des lions. Jude lui lança un regard moqueur quoique sincèrement amusé et attendri. S'était-elle aussi comportée de cette façon, lorsqu'elle discutait avec Cédric ? Par Merlin, elle espérait vraiment que non ! Pensa-t-elle en voyant sa meilleure amie retourner auprès du miroir pour changer les rubans qui ornaient ses deux éternelles nattes.

Jude s'approcha et s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte qui reliait leur dortoir à la pièce d'eau, observant la jeune Abbot se faire belle à sa manière.

\- Pourquoi ne les laisses-tu pas détachés, pour une fois ? Suggéra la petite Poufsouffle en désignant les cheveux d'Hannah. Je trouve qu'ils perdent de leur éclat lorsque tu les nattes.

Hannah lui jeta un regard septique. Pour sa part, elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé ses cheveux à la couleur indécise. Ni vraiment roux, ni tout à fait blonds, ils oscillaient entre ces deux teintes selon la luminosité. Non, vraiment, elle ne voyait pas de quel éclat Jude voulait parler !

\- Non, dit-elle alors. Les autres se demanderaient pourquoi ...

\- Peut-être, convint son amie, mais ça plairait sûrement à Seamus !

Hannah, affolée, souffla un "chut !" plus bruyant que la phrase elle-même, jetant des regards alarmés vers la chambre. Elles appréciaient toutes deux les autres filles de leur dortoir, mais certaines pouvaient être parfois un peu trop curieuses à leur goût.

\- Oh ! Tu ne devineras jamais, j'ai eu une nouvelle carte de Chocogrenouille, durant les vacances d'Été ! Une super rare, en plus. J'ai complètement oublié de le dire à Ernie ! S'alarma soudain Hannah.

Jude ne put s'empêcher de lever ses yeux au ciel, tant pour le manque de subtilité de ce changement de sujet que pour la passion que partageait Hannah et Ernie pour les cartes de sorciers célèbres. Elle ne cachait pas son désintérêt pour cette activité, mais par amitié, la jeune femme s'empêchait de dire à haute voix ce qu'elle en pensait. Au final, ses deux amis y trouvaient leur compte puisque Jude, grande amatrice de chocolat, leur donnait les cartes de ses chocogrenouilles.

\- Bien essayé, chère Hannah, bien essayé, convint-elle en allant prendre son sac laissé sur son lit en baldaquin. Mais je ne suis pas dupe !

Elles arrivèrent finalement dans la salle commune en se chamaillant gentiment, sous le regard bienveillant des autres élèves de leur maison.

\- Bonjour les filles ! Les saluèrent plusieurs de leurs camarades de classe.

Elles répondirent à leur salutation, remarquant que l'un d'eux semblait ailleurs, le regard vague et endormi.

\- Salut Justin, tout va bien ? Demanda l'attentionnée Hannah en se penchant vers lui.

-Bien, bien, répondit le concerné en étouffant un bâillement. Ernie a ronflé moins fort que d'habitude, cette nuit ...

Jude retint de justesse un rire. Le pauvre, il en avait l'air si heureux qu'elle ne pouvait pas permettre de se moquer ! Même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi en cinq ans, aucun garçons du dortoir n'avait eu l'idée de jeter un silencio à leur camarade. Elle remarqua que, comme elle, Hannah tentait de garder une expression neutre mais un rictus nerveux agitait le coin de sa bouche.

\- Bon, je vais aller chercher mes affaires, à plus tard les filles ! Dit-il en se levant, avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir qui menait à son dortoir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux fous rires éclatèrent dans la salle commune. Sacré Justin !

* * *

\- Voilà, mettez bien la terre autour du plan. Parfait Mr Londubat, c'est de l'excellent travail ! S'exclama le professeur Chourave en faisant le tour de ses élèves. Mr Weasley, la terre se met dans le pot, pas sur votre uniforme ! C'est bien, Miss Clemens, continuez. Miss Abbot ... Travaillez bien dans les autres matières. Oh ! Miss Granger ! Un beau travail, comme d'habitude ...

Tandis que le Professeur Chourave continuait d'avancer dans les rangs, vérifiant l'avancée de chaque élève, Hannah se tourna vers sa meilleure amie d'un air profondément offusqué.

\- "Travaillez bien dans les autres matières", répéta-t-elle en imitant leur professeur de Botanique. Non mais c'est censé vouloir dire quoi, ça ?!

\- Qu'il ne faudra pas compter sur cette matière pour obtenir tes BUSES, répondit calmement la jeune Poufsouffle, concentrée sur son travail.

\- Tu sais, Jude, tu vas finir par avoir des problèmes à être trop franche, lança la petite blonde en fixant son amie, vexée.

La brune releva finalement la tête de son pot, avec un sourire amusé.

\- Tu m'as demandé ce que ça voulait dire, non ? Et puis, si tu passais moins de temps à regarder une certaine personne, tu en aurais davantage pour écouter les consignes et pour te concentrer, répliqua Jude en désignant Seamus Finnigan d'un geste vague du menton.

Hannah fit une moue boudeuse alors que ses joues prenaient doucement une teinte rosâtre.

\- Toi aussi, tu nous oubliais complètement lorsque Cédric était dans le coin, je te signale, se défendit la jeune fille.

Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles en voyant une ombre passer dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie et son sourire se crisper.

\- Excuse-moi, Judy ! Je ne le pensais pas ...

Jude l'arrêta en secouant négativement la tête, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

\- Non, ne t'excuses pas, c'est vrai ce que tu viens de dire ... Toi et Ernie ... Je vous laissais toujours un peu de côté pour Cédric ou même Tristan.

\- Mais c'était normal. Je veux dire ... Tu les connaissais avant notre entrée à Poudlard ... Et nous, tu nous voyais tout le temps.

Jude regarda timidement sa meilleure amie, reconnaissante de cette compréhension. C'était ce qu'elle aimait le plus, chez Hannah. Cette gentillesse et cette tolérance dont elle faisait toujours preuve. Bien sûr, comme tout le monde, elle avait des jours ou des moments de mauvaises humeurs mais s'il lui arrivait de faire un reproche injuste à quelqu'un, elle venait toujours s'en excuser par la suite. C'était également un trait de caractère que Jude aimait chez Ernie. Tristan, son meilleur ami serpentard, lui demandait souvent ce qu'elle trouvait au jeune Macmillan. Chez de nombreux élèves de Poudlard, Ernie avait l'image d'un lourdaud, un peu pompeux et pas très malin. Jude savait, malgré leurs nombreuses disputes, que son ami était également une personne loyale et intègre. Au fond, n'était-ce pas tout ce qui comptait ?

* * *

Les trois amis marchaient dans les couloirs humides du château écossais, après une journée de cours qui leur avait paru interminable. Ce soir-là, Jude commençait ses retenues avec le Professeur Ombrage. Autant dire qu'elle avait eu envie de se noyer dans son porridge durant tout le souper ! C'était donc d'un pas traînant que le trio se dirigeaient vers la salle de classe où aurait lieu la retenue.

\- Vous avez une ronde, ce soir ? Demanda Jude à ses deux amis, tous les deux préfets depuis la rentrée de Septembre.

\- Oui ! On risque de finir tard, si tu n'as pas finis ta retenue, on peut venir te chercher ? A moins que tu préfères que l'on t'attende dans la salle commune ?

\- Sois pas bête, Hannah ! Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, assura la jeune Clemens. Allez vous coucher directement, même si je ne suis pas là. On a tous eu une longue journée et personnellement, j'ai hâte qu'elle se termine.

\- Mais, protesta néanmoins Ernie, avant d'être interrompu par Jude qui s'écria un faussement joyeux "à plus tard" avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de classe.

Les deux amis regardèrent la porte se refermer sur leur amie, ennuyés.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, confia Hannah alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin de ronde. Ombrage est vicieuse ...

\- Ce n'est qu'une retenue, Hannah. Jude ne va pas en mourir, argumenta Ernie. Allez, viens, j'ai cru voir de la lumière, là-bas !

* * *

Assise au bureau professoral, Dolorès Ombrage contemplait avec un plaisir non dissimulé les deux plumes installées sur les deux premiers pupitres de la salle de classe. La porte s'ouvrit d'abord sur cet insolent de Potter. Ce dernier, ayant déjà eu le privilège d'assister à une de ses retenues, arrivait la mâchoire crispée à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. Il fut rapidement suivi par cette petite peste de Clemens, qui avançait sereinement vers son pupitre.

\- Bien, commença-t-elle avec un sourire mielleux. Mr Potter, procédez comme d'habitude, dit-elle en leur faisant signe de s'installer. Miss Clemens, laissez-moi vous expliquer le principe de cette retenue. Vous allez devoir écrire une phrase, qui j'espère, fera entrer un peu de bon sens dans votre petite tête. Le matériel est sur votre pupitre.

Sérieusement ? Jude ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire. C'était ça, sa fameuse retenue ? Cette odieuse bonne femme pensait vraiment que copier une stupide phrase allait changer quoique ce soit ? Que ça allait l'empêcher de dire ouvertement ce qu'elle pensait ? C'était vraiment risible.

\- Combien de fois ? Demanda-t-elle alors, d'un air tranquille.

Elle capta soudain le regard appuyé d'Harry Potter. Son regard émeraude semblait vouloir la mettre en garde, la prévenir. Ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait l'alarmer à ce point, elle fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était que des lignes, après tout !

\- Jusqu'à ce que ça rentre, répondit finalement Ombrage avec un sourire mesquin.

* * *

\- Jude ? Jude, c'est toi ? Chuchota la voix endormie d'Hannah lorsque Jude passa la porte du dortoir des cinquièmes années.

\- Oui, murmura à son tour la jeune femme en avançant dans la pénombre jusqu'à son lit.

Hannah remarqua, dans son esprit embrouillé par le sommeil, que son amie avait une voix étrangement serrée. Elle voulu allumer la lumière mais s'en abstint au dernier moment, de crainte de réveiller Megan et Susan.

\- Alors ?

\- J'ai juste eu à copier des lignes. Ne t'inquiète pas ...

Soulagée, Hannah se rendormit presque aussitôt. Jude se glissa doucement dans son lit mais le dos de sa main droite frotta soudain le drap, lui arrachant une grimace et un faible gémissement de douleur. Elle tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et souffla un "lumos" dans un murmure. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues, alors qu'elle attrapait son journal.

* * *

 _ **"Cher Journal,**_

 _ **Ma main tremble. Ecrire est devenu presque insupportable et pourtant, je continue de le faire. Je veux écrire. Il le faut. Je le dois. J'en ai besoin. Oui, j'ai besoin de libérer cette haine qui me ronge, cette colère qui m'habite.**_

 _ **Je me sens ... Merlin, si bête et humiliée. J'ai bandé ma main à l'instant même où j'ai franchi la porte de cette maudite salle, pour masquer ma honte. Pour ne plus voir ces mots. Ces stupides mots, gravés à jamais dans ma chair. Ecrits avec mon sang. Dans la douleur. Dans la honte. Dans la colère.**_

 _ **J'ai peut-être trop d'orgueil ... Mais je n'ai pas cédé. Ça lui aurait fait trop plaisir et Merlin sait que je refuse de donner la moindre satisfaction à cette femme. Elle n'a pas vu couler une seule de mes larmes, mais un jour ... Je m'assurerai qu'elle pleure devant moi. J'en fais une promesse.**_

 _ **Et puisque ces horribles mots sont désormais inscrits en moi, je les respecterais. Je crierai tout haut ce que tout le monde pensent tout bas. Ombrage va assurément s'en mordre ses boudinés doigts.**_

 _ **Tout.**_

 _ **Je dirai tout ce que je pense.**_

 _ **Car je ne dois pas dire de mensonges."**_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello !**

Je suis toujours vivante, mais convalescente, alors je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas la force de répondre à vos reviews, bien que vous ne soyez pas nombreuses. J'en suis sincèrement **désolée, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vous remercier, très sincèrement, vous trois qui me suivez depuis si longtemps !** Je parle bien sûr de ma Mimi, Fanny et Miss Virginie ! (Au passage, la date de Fleur de Pêcher est toujours indéterminée, navrée)

Comme le chapitre était déjà écrit, j'ai juste eu à le relire, mais c'est possible que la fatigue ait laissé passer beaucoup de fautes. Vous remarquerez que la dernière partie de ce chapitre est presque tirée mot pour mot du Tome 5. Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de cette scène.

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous laisse entre les mains de mes braves Poufsouffle et de la rébellion !**

 **Rukie-chan**

* * *

 **\- CHAPITRE III -**

 **24 Septembre 1995,**

 _ **" Cher journal,**_

 _ **Ces maudites retenues sont enfin terminées. La douleur que me provoque la cicatrice encore à vif se réduit de jour en jour. Sa marque, en revanche, reste bien présente dans ma chair, m'humiliant un peu plus, bien que je la dissimule aux regards des autres. Mais moi, je la sais présente, inscrite sur moi ... Pire, en moi.**_

 _ **Après quelques retenues, Potter a fini par me demander la raison de ma présence. Il a approuvé ma réaction et pour la première fois, j'ai vu de l'estime dans ses yeux. J'aurais voulu profiter de ces confidences pour lui poser des questions, sur le tournoi, sur la dernière épreuve ... Sur Cédric.**_

 _ **Mais je n'ai pas osé.**_

 _ **Il m'a donné un flacon, lorsque nous sommes sortis de notre première semaine de retenue. De l'essence de Murlap, a-t-il dit. Malgré ce soin, nous savons tous les deux ... La cicatrice restera toujours dans notre chair. Ineffaçable."**_

* * *

La jeune Hannah ouvrit brusquement les yeux. L'obscurité était omniprésente dans leur dortoir, presque oppressante, tout à coup. Il ne devait pas être loin d'une heure du matin, estima-t-elle en se redressant. Elle passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, se demandant ce qui avait pu la tirer ainsi d'un sommeil qu'elle avait pourtant lourd. Elle soupira, en union avec les respirations lentes de ses camarades de chambre.

Elle eut soudain une drôle d'impression. Sortant à contre cœur de son lit, elle attrapa machinalement sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et se dirigea à tâtons et d'un pas léger vers le lit de Jude. Fort heureusement, en cinq années, la configuration du dortoir n'avait pas changé et c'est avec habilité qu'Hannah évita les obstacles sur sa route, comme des livres de magie poussiéreux qui dépassaient sournoisement d'un dessous de meuble, prêts à frapper un doigt de pied innocent. La jeune Poufsouffle ne les connaissait que trop bien, ces obstacles vicieux s'attaquaient à elle, même de jour ! Heureusement, donc, l'habitude lui permit de les éviter et c'est sans aucun cri ni juron étouffé qu'elle arriva à destination.

\- Lumos, murmura-t-elle en se glissant derrière les rideaux.

Ainsi, son intuition ne l'avait point trompée. Le lit était vide. Encore. Hannah aurait pu se recoucher, elle était épuisée, après tout. Elle avait froid et son corps entier rêvait de retourner s'abriter sous la chaleur étouffante de sa couette. Mais elle n'y pensa pas plus d'une seconde. Elle était une Poufsouffle et elle en était fière. A ses yeux, cela voulait dire que sa loyauté envers les siens était inébranlable. Si Jude avait besoin d'elle, c'est à n'importe quelle heure qu'elle la trouverait.

En silence, elle attrapa donc un peignoir et des chaussons et se glissa hors de leur dortoir. Dans leur chaleureuse salle commune, le feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée semblait être sur le point de s'éteindre. Mais Hannah ne s'y attarda pas. Elle savait que ce qu'elle cherchait n'était pas ici. La fraîcheur du couloir, lorsqu'elle sortit de sa salle commune, acheva de la réveiller et c'est en frissonnant qu'elle arriva enfin, quelques couloirs plus loin, devant le tableau de victuailles, qu'elles avaient découvert en deuxième année. Par miracle, la jeune fille n'avait pas croisé Rusard mais mieux valait ne pas tenter sa chance, aussi se hâta-t-elle de chatouiller la poire et d'entrer dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

Quelques rares elfes étaient encore présents, mais la plupart d'entre eux devaient dormir. Hannah, curieuse, s'était souvent demandée où. Toujours était-il que sa Judy était bien là, un t-shirt trois fois trop grand en guise de pyjama, elle tenait une tasse entre ses mains et mangeait une part de gâteau au chocolat.

\- Hannah ? S'étonna celle-ci en remarquant enfin sa meilleure amie.

\- Mauvais rêve ? Questionna simplement la jeune Poufsouffle en s'avançant.

Jude approuva d'un signe de tête. Hannah s'installa en face d'elle et demanda un thé à l'elfe qui avait pris l'habitude de servir les "jeunes et gentilles maîtresses" lors de leurs nombreuses discussions nocturnes.

\- De quoi as-tu rêvé, cette fois-ci ?

Hannah posait toujours la question. Parfois, Jude lui répondait. D'autres fois, elle gardait simplement le silence en lui faisant un sourire triste. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Hannah était curieuse, bien sûr, mais pas à ce sujet. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était d'être là. Aux côtés de son amie, comme Jude le ferait pour elle. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Savoir qu'elles ne seraient jamais seules suffisait.

\- De mon père, répondit doucement Jude.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Jude secoua négativement la tête.

\- Ça va déjà mieux, maintenant, dit-elle en savourant un bout de son gâteau.

Un Opéra.

* * *

 **"Mon père me manque. Terriblement. Je me souviens, avec une incroyable justesse des détails, du jour où j'ai appris sa disparition. C'était juste avant Noël, la période que nous aimions tant. Maman et moi, nous étions à la maison, quand un homme du Ministère a frappé à la porte. Il ne faisait que son travail, pourtant, je l'ai détesté immédiatement, de toutes mes forces. Il expliquait la situation, presque froidement. Il nous a présenté ses condoléances, puis s'en est allé. En laissant ma mère au bord d'un précipice, d'un gouffre sans fond.**

 **Elle est alors devenue comme folle. Elle répétait sans cesse que c'était injuste. Qu'elle devait être maudite pour perdre ainsi tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Puis elle s'est effondrée, comme une poupée dont on aurait coupé les fils. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui demander des explications, mais j'ai compris ce jour-là que mon père n'était pas la première personne qu'elle enterrait. Ils meurent et je survis, disait-elle parfois amèrement.**

 **Pour Noël, Grand-Mère avait préparé un gâteau au chocolat. Un Opéra. Le préféré de mon père. Mais il avait un goût étrange, amer. Trop salé. Sans doute noyé par les larmes que Granny avait versé en le faisant.**

 **Je me raccroche à ce que je peux pour ne pas l'oublier. Une odeur, un goût. Un souvenir, un objet. N'importe quoi ... Mais j'ai peur.**

 **J'ai peur, car son visage devient de plus en plus flou dans ma mémoire. Que sa voix sonne chaque jour davantage fausse dans mes souvenirs. Et je sais, qu'inévitablement, ça arrivera aussi pour Cédric.**

 **Et ça m'effraie encore plus."**

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que ...

Dans la bibliothèque de l'école de Sorcellerie, Hannah venait de saisir d'un geste vif la main de sa meilleure amie, alors que celle-ci lui tendait distraitement une plume pour qu'elle puisse écrire son devoir de Métamorphose. Jude se débattit, mais le mal était déjà fait. Hannah l'avait vu. La cicatrice.

\- Jude, qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Siffla-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Rien, murmura la jeune fille en ramenant sa main vers elle, comme si la cacher maintenant pouvait effacer les dernières secondes.

\- Ne me dis pas "rien" ! Ce n'est pas "rien", ça ! C'est Ombrage, c'est ça ? Devina-t-elle en reprenant de force la main de Jude pour lire la cicatrice. Par Merlin, pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ?! Il faut montrer ça au Professeur Chourave, c'est inadmissible.

\- Je ne montrerais rien du tout, Hannah.

Jude avait déclaré ces mots d'un ton qui n'admettait pas qu'on la contredise et son visage s'était fait sévère, pourtant Hannah ne put s'empêcher de protester face à l'opiniâtreté de son amie.

\- Mais ...

\- Non, s'écria cette fois brusquement la brune.

Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire, lui lança un regard offusqué et lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Pourquoi ? Murmura Hannah, clairement agacée. Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça !

Jude était touchée par l'inquiétude sincère dans le regard de son amie, mais cela ne la ferait pas changer de décision pour autant.

\- Je refuse d'aller me plaindre, Hannah, lui expliqua calmement la jeune fille. Je refuse de la laisser croire que cela m'affecte. Je suis plus forte que ça.

L'autre Poufsouffle secoua la tête, affligée.

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Jude, ça n'a rien à voir avec de la force ou non ! C'est simplement que ça va trop loin. Des cours théoriques stupides et maintenant des punitions corporelles ? Je suis presque sûre que c'est de la magie noire, en plus ! Et puis, penses-y, même si toi tu l'as supporté, qui sait si d'autres en auront la force !? Il faut faire quelque chose pour arrêter ça.

Jude soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas contester ces paroles pleines de bon sens. Son orgueil digne d'un Gryffondor lui faisait oublier l'altruisme de sa propre maison. Quand la colère avait-elle ainsi pris le pas sur sa bonté ?

\- Tu as une idée, peut-être ? Demanda-t-elle, préférant ne pas s'attarder sur sa dernière pensée.

\- Moi, j'en ai une !

Ernie venait d'apparaître derrière une des étagères de la bibliothèque. A son regard, les deux jeunes filles comprirent qu'il avait entendu une grande partie de leur conversation pour le moins animée. Le jeune garçon s'installa vivement à leur table et se pencha, les invitant à en faire de même, pour leur expliquer à voix basse :

\- J'ai parlé avec Granger, elle est du même avis que nous ! On ne peut pas rester comme ça, sans réagir !

\- Et ? Interrogea Hannah.

Ernie lança un regard autour d'eux. La bibliothèque n'était pas particulièrement peuplée, mais un certain nombres d'élèves étaient tout de même présents. Suspicieux et compte tenu du climat tendu que faisait déjà régner le Professeur Ombrage, Ernie préféra prendre la plume qui avait causé la découverte de la cicatrice et arracha un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il griffonna une phrase avant de le tendre à ses deux amies.

 _"Rendez-vous à la Tête de Sanglier, durant la sortie à Pré-au-lard"_

* * *

La jeune rouquine lança un regard hésitant vers Jude et Ernie, tout en continuant de se balancer nerveusement d'une jambe à l'autre. Ils étaient tous les trois postés devant la porte décrépie d'une vieille auberge, l'enseigne en bois au dessus de leur tête grinçant de façon lugubre à chaque rafale de vent.

\- Très ... euh ... sympathique, ce logo ! Grimaça Ernie en levant les yeux vers ladite enseigne sur laquelle était représentée la tête tranchée d'un sanglier.

Jude devina, en regardant rapidement ses amis, que ce serait à elle de prendre la décision. Alors elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner courage et poussa la lourde porte du pub. Ce fut l'odeur de chèvres qui la frappa en premier lieu. Elle ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût, qui s'agrandit davantage lorsque son regard s'attarda sur la salle, aussi miteuse que crasseuse. Ceux qui venaient boire ici ne devaient vraiment pas être regardant sur l'hygiène. Pour sa part, elle n'avait déjà qu'une hâte : rentrer au dortoir et prendre la plus longue douche de sa vie, car elle se sentait poisseuse rien que d'être entrée dans l'auberge.

\- Regardez, ils sont là ! S'exclama Hannah en souriant, soudain rassurée de voir des visages connus.

La jeune Poufsouffle observa son amie s'avancer vers un groupe, en réalité bien plus conséquent que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Bien entendu, Potter, Granger et Weasley étaient déjà là. Ainsi qu'un garçon plutôt maladroit, du nom de Londubat, qui discutait avec un de ses camarades, Dean Thomas. Et cette fille, quel était son nom, déjà ? Brown ? Bah, peu importe, ce n'était pas le genre de fille que Jude aimait côtoyer. Les jumelles Patil étaient présentes, elles-aussi. Et en parlant de Serdaigle ... Jude eut une nouvelle grimace en remarquant Cho Chang.

La rancune était tenace. Elles avaient fait des efforts, toutes les deux, pour se supporter mutuellement, l'année dernière. Pour Cédric, parce que cela lui tenait sincèrement à cœur que les deux jeunes femmes s'entendent bien. Mais il n'y avait, pour ainsi dire, aucun atomes crochus, aucun point commun entre ces deux-là, leurs affections pour le Poufsouffle mise à part. Elles ne s'étaient d'ailleurs plus adressées la parole après la mort tragique du jeune Diggory.

La belle chinoise dut se sentir observée car elle leva la tête et remarqua à son tour la jeune fille. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête, en guise de salutation, auquel Jude répondit, avant de retourner à la conversation qu'elle avait avec sa meilleure amie. Proche d'elles, Hannah s'asseyait à côté de Loufoca Lovegood, cette petite et étrange Serdaigle. En face, Bell, Spinnet et Johnson discutaient tranquillement en attendant le début de la réunion. Enfin, les deux frères Crivey fixaient Potter, impatients et prêts à boire ses paroles.

\- Et bien, il y en a du monde !

Et ce n'était pas encore fini, constata la jeune Poufsouffle, quelques secondes plus tard. En effet, un groupe de Serdaigle venait d'entrer, accompagné d'ailleurs pour la jeune Weasley, qui sortait -lui avait dit Hannah- avec l'un d'eux. Jude était bien incapable de se souvenir duquel, pour être honnête. Goldstein ? Boot ? La Gryffondor aurait certainement changé de petit-ami avant que la Poufsouffle ne s'en souvienne. Enfin, pour conclure cette assemblée vinrent les jumeaux Weasley et leur ami Lee Jordan.

\- Heu ... Commença Granger, attirant ainsi l'attention de Jude et du reste des élèves. Eh bien, heu ... Bonjour.

La Poufsouffle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la gêne de la Miss-je-sais-tout. La pauvre ne s'était certainement pas attendu à voir autant de personnes venir.

\- Alors, heu ... Bon. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. Heu ... Donc, Harry a eu l'idée ... Je veux dire, j'ai eu l'idée ... se reprit-elle, que ce serait peut-être bien pour les gens qui veulent étudier la Défense contre les Forces du Mal - et je veux dire étudier vraiment, pas se contenter des idioties que nous fait faire Ombrage, parce qu'on ne peut pas appeler ça des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal ...

La voix de Granger avait soudain pris de l'assurance à mesure qu'elle parlait de cette abomination qu'on osait appeler un cours. C'était une bonne oratrice, pensa intérieurement la jeune Poufsouffle, alors que sa camarade continuait d'expliquer rapidement ce que ça leur apporterait pour les BUSES. Néanmoins cet argument n'avait pas de valeur aux yeux de Jude, qui se moquait bien des BUSES. Non, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle était là ... Mais les autres n'oseraient certainement pas parler de ce qui l'amenait ici.

\- Je veux suivre un véritable entraînement défensif parce que ... parce que ... parce que Lord Voldemort est de retour, affirma-t-elle alors, la détrompant.

Les réactions furent diverses, mais l'idée était sensiblement identique. Ils étaient tous effrayés à l'entente de ce nom, une peur donnée par leurs parents depuis leurs enfances. Hannah jeta un bref regard à sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci n'avait pas tremblé, n'avait rien dit. On aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait rien entendu, mais sa mâchoire crispée et ses poings serrés témoignaient le contraire. Mais ce n'était pas de la peur.

Non. Jude n'avait pas grandi avec cette terreur de Voldemort. Du plus loin que remontent ses souvenirs, sa mère n'avait jamais eu un soupçon de crainte dans la voix, lorsqu'elle évoquait ce monstre, mais de la haine pure et simple. Sa mère, pourtant si douce et maladroite, ne l'impressionnait jamais autant que lorsqu'elle parlait de la guerre. Ses yeux chaleureux n'avaient alors plus rien de bons en eux et si une voix pouvait tuer, la sienne le ferait sans la moindre hésitation. La mère de Jude haïssait Voldemort plus que n'importe qui et elle regrettait certainement de ne pas l'avoir tué elle-même, à l'époque.

Avant de perdre Cédric, Jude ne comprenait pas la profondeur de cette colère. Maintenant, elle savait. Et elle mourrait d'envie d'en découdre.

\- Enfin ... C'est notre projet, en tout cas, reprit Granger. Si vous décidez de vous joindre à nous, il faudra voir comment nous ferons pour ...

\- Où est la preuve que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour ?

Le regard de Jude s'attarda sur l'insolent, ahuri. Zacharias Smith. Elle se sentit soudain terriblement trahie au fond d'elle-même. Comment un membre de sa propre maison pouvait sortir une bêtise pareille ?

\- Eh bien, Dumbledore le croit.

\- Tu veux plutôt dire que Dumbledore le croit, lui, continua Zach en désignant Potter. J'estime que nous avons le droit de savoir exactement ce qui lui fait dire que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour.

Ce fut la parole de trop pour la jeune femme. Jude se tourna brusquement vers lui, saisissant sa robe de sorcier tout en le foudroyant du regard. Elle tenta de contrôler sa voix, sifflant sa colère, pas assez bas néanmoins pour cacher ses mots au reste de ses camarades :

\- Comment oses-tu ?! Toi, qui es de notre maison ! Toi, qui le côtoyait depuis des années ! Qui était dans la même équipe que lui ! Je t'interdis, tu entends ?! Je t'interdis de salir sa mémoire en sortant des conneries pareilles !

\- Jude, murmura Ernie à son oreille en l'attrapant par le bras pour qu'elle lâche le col d'un Smith livide. Allez, lâches-le.

\- Écoutez, reprit Granger en essayant d'apaiser les esprits, ce n'est vraiment pas l'objet de cette réunion ...

\- Laisse, Hermione, coupa Potter avec un regard agacé. Ce qui me fait dire que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour ? C'est que je l'ai vu. Mais Dumbledore a déjà raconté l'année dernière à toute l'école ce qui s'était passé et si vous ne l'avez pas cru, lui, alors vous ne me croirez pas, moi, et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de perdre l'après-midi à essayer de convaincre qui que ce soit.

\- Tout ce que Dumbledore nous a dit l'année dernière, répliqua Zacharias avec dédain mais en s'éloignant légèrement de Jude et d'Ernie, c'est que Cédric Diggory a été tué par Tu-Sais-Qui et que tu as ramené son corps à Poudlard. Il ne nous a donné aucun détail, il ne nous a pas expliqué comment Diggory avait été tué et je pense que nous aimerions tous savoir ...

La dernière remarque était sciemment adressée à Jude, elle le savait. Et si elle en doutait, il lui aurait suffit de lever les yeux pour croiser ceux de Smith posés sur elle. Ce n'était un secret pour aucun Poufsouffle que Clemens et Diggory, malgré leur différence d'âge avaient toujours été proches. Jude aurait vraiment voulu lui dire que ça ne regardait qu'elle et qu'il n'avait pas à poser cette question. Au lieu de ça, elle se mordit les lèvres, honteuse. Oui, elle avait honte. Honte d'admettre qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

\- Si tu es venu pour entendre raconter ce qui se passe exactement quand Voldemort assassine quelqu'un, je ne peux rien pour toi ! Commença à s'énerver Potter. Je ne veux pas parler de Cédric Diggory, d'accord ? Alors ceux qui sont venus pour ça peuvent repartir tout de suite !

Il y eut des regards coupables, oui, mais personne ne se leva pour quitter la pièce. Potter se trompait sur un point. Bien sûr, ils voulaient tous savoir. C'était une curiosité morbide, mais naturelle. Cédric avait été l'un d'entre eux. Pour faire leur deuil, ils avaient besoin de comprendre. Mais ce n'était pas la raison de leur présence ici. Pas seulement.

\- Donc, comme je le disais, reprit Granger. Si nous voulons apprendre à nous défendre, nous devons nous organiser, décider de la fréquence des cours, l'endroit où ...

\- C'est vrai que tu arrives à faire apparaître un patronus ? Coupa une des camarades de chambre de Jude et d'Hannah, en s'adressant au Survivant.

\- Oui, répondit Potter.

\- Un patronus corporel ? Insista de nouveau Susan.

\- Tu ne connaîtrais pas Mrs Bones, par hasard ? Questionna le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

La conversation dériva alors sur le patronus de Potter. Elle devait bien l'admettre, Jude était impressionnée par cette faculté. Elle aurait sincèrement voulu savoir jeter ce sortilège, réputé pour éloigner les ténèbres. Mais elle savait que rares étaient les personnes capables de maîtriser ce charme complexe. Elle remarqua soudain, que petit à petit, les élèves commencèrent à narrer les exploits du jeune Potter, lequel prenait une teinte de plus en plus rouge de minutes en minutes.

\- Ecoutez, je ... Je ne veux pas jouer les faux modestes, mais j'ai toujours bénéficié de beaucoup d'aide au moment où je faisais tout ça ...

Quelques élèves se mirent à le contredire avec véhémence.

\- Tu essayes de te dénier pour ne pas nous montrer ce que tu sais faire ? Lâcha Smith.

Jude commençait à être vraiment très agacée par son condisciple et elle dut utiliser toute sa maîtrise d'elle-même pour ne pas lui sauter à nouveau à la gorge. Heureusement, quelqu'un se décida à remettre cet idiot à sa place.

\- Tiens, j'ai une idée pour toi, lança Ronald Weasley d'une voix forte. Et si tu la fermais ?

\- Bien la première fois que j'approuve une parole de Weasley, murmura Ernie à l'oreille de Jude, ce qui lui arracha un sourire amusé.

\- Enfin, quoi, se défendit Zacharias face aux regards hostiles, on vient tous ici pour qu'il nous apprenne des choses et là-dessus, il nous raconte qu'il ne sait rien faire du tout !

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit ! S'exclamèrent à l'unisson deux voix.

Jude lança un regard étonné à la personne qui s'était indignée en même temps qu'elle. Fred Weasley. Il lui adressa un léger sourire, comme pour approuver sa réaction, mais elle détourna les yeux. Hannah n'avait rien manqué de la scène et eut un sourire triste. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien des moments, par Merlin, tellement fréquents, où Cédric et Jude parlaient en même temps, disaient la même chose ou complétaient les phrases de l'autre, comme si leurs êtres, leurs cerveaux même fonctionnaient en symbiose.

Chang avait vraiment eu des raisons de jalouser sa meilleure amie. Jamais elle n'aurait eu un dixième de la complicité qui existait entre les deux Poufsouffles. Cédric et Jude avaient grandis ensembles, s'étaient construits l'un avec l'autre. Quelle tristesse que Diggory ne se soit jamais rendu compte des sentiments de Judy ...

\- A mon avis, il faut au moins une séance par semaine, sinon, ça ne vaut pas le coup ...

Un à un, ils se mirent à protester par rapport à leur calendrier d'entraînement de Quidditch, ce qui exaspéra profondément la jeune fille.

\- C'est sûr que c'est telleeeement plus important de gagner la coupe que de savoir se défendre, ironisa Jude en s'adressant à Ernie. Je suis sûre que Tu-Sais-Qui sera très impressionné lorsqu'on lui dira, au moment où il voudra les tuer, qu'ils ont gagné la coupe de Quidditch ! Ça se trouve, c'est un grand amateur de sport ...

\- Bien dit ! Aboya ce dernier à un commentaire de Granger et à celui de son amie -quoique son humour noir laissait à désirer-. Personnellement, je pense que c'est très important, peut-être même plus important que tout ce que nous aurons à faire d'autre cette année, même avec les BUSES qui nous attendent !

Il lança un bref regard à Jude et Hannah et rassuré par la lueur de fierté dans leur yeux, il continua :

\- En ce qui me concerne, je ne comprends pas pourquoi le ministère nous a imposé un professeur aussi incompétent dans une période aussi critique. De toute évidence, ils nient le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, mais de là à nous donner un enseignant qui nous empêche systématiquement d'utiliser des sortilèges de défense ...

Hannah dut faire un effort colossal pour s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Sacré Ernie ! Il répétait pratiquement mots pour mots ce qu'elles avaient eu tant de mal à lui faire comprendre. Mais c'était comme ça qu'elles l'aimaient, leur cher ami.

\- Nous pensons que la raison pour laquelle Ombrage ne veut pas nous former à la DCFM, c'est qu'elle a ... une sorte d'idée folle selon laquelle Dumbledore pourrait se servir des élèves de l'école pour constituer une sorte d'armée privée. Elle pense qu'il cherche à nous mobiliser contre le ministère.

\- S'il n'y avait qu'elle, à le penser, soupira Jude en s'adressant directement à Hermione. Je crois que le Ministre lui-même en est intimement convaincu.

Susan Bones, dont la tante travaillait au Ministère, approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle en avait également entendu parler, sans oser y croire. Ils discutèrent ensuite d'éventuels lieux de rencontres, malheureusement sans résultats concluants.

\- Bon, alors, on essayera de trouver autre chose. Nous enverrons un message à tout le monde lorsque nous aurons fixé une date et un lieu pour le premier rendez-vous.

Jude vit la Gryffondor se pencher vers son sac pour en tirer une plume et un parchemin vierge.

\- Je crois que nous devrions tous écrire notre nom simplement pour savoir qui était présent à cette première rencontre. Mais je pense également que nous devrons tous promettre de ne pas crier sur les toits ce que nous avons l'intention de faire. Donc, si vous signez, vous vous engagez à ne rien révéler de ce que nous préparons, ni à Ombrage, ni à quiconque d'autre.

Jude remarqua avec étonnement que certains affichaient clairement leurs réticences à signer ce morceau de parchemin. Elle soupira de dédain et joua des coudes pour s'approcher de Granger, qui lui adressa un sourire en lui tendant la plume. Elle écrivit rapidement son nom, puis se redressa, lançant un regard plein de défi à Zacharias.

\- Heu ... En fait, il suffira qu'Ernie me dise à quel moment aura lieu la prochain réunion.

\- Je ... Enfin, bon, nous sommes préfets, s'exclama celui-ci. Et si jamais cette liste était découverte ... Je veux dire ... Tu nous as avertis toi-même, si Ombrage s'aperçoit ...

Il rencontra le regard à la fois furieux et déçu de ses deux meilleures amies. Après les belles paroles qu'il avait dîtes tout à l'heure, cet idiot était en train de tout gâcher, pesta intérieurement Hannah.

\- Tu viens d'affirmer que ce groupe était la chose la plus importante que tu aurais à faire cette année, lui rappela avec justesse Potter.

Jude s'approcha de son ami et lui saisit la main, se plongeant dans les yeux du jeune Poufsouffle.

\- Ernie, murmura-t-elle. C'était ton idée de venir ici ... Je croyais que tu voulais te battre ?!

Le garçon, gêné, baissa les yeux vers leurs mains liées. Il grimaça à la vue de la cicatrice encore fraîche sur la petite main de son amie.

\- Je ...

Il sembla reprendre courage, redressa imperceptiblement les épaules et releva la tête, d'un air résolu.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je vais signer ! Affirma-t-il avec vigueur en resserrant sa poigne sur la main de Jude.

Il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Jamais. Et alors, l'engrenage s'enclencha. Chacune des personnes présentes finit par inscrire son nom sur ce parchemin, avec plus ou moins de réticences. Ainsi se termina la réunion et chacun put partir pour profiter des derniers instants de cette sortie. Jude songea, en enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou, qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi fière de ses amis.

* * *

 ** _Je les vois, ces ténèbres. Chaque jour, ils se font plus profonds._**

 ** _Mais aujourd'hui ... Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin senti un peu de chaleur, du courage et de l'espoir._  
**

 ** _Nous ne changerons pas le monde. J'en suis bien consciente._**

 ** _Mais tant qu'il y a des personnes prêtes à se battre, à se défendre, à ne pas baisser les bras ... J'ai dans le coeur le sentiment que ça peut s'arranger. Que tout n'est pas encore perdu._**

 ** _Pour Cédric ... Pour mon père ... Pour tous ceux qui me sont chers ... Je veux - je vais !- les percer, ces ténèbres._**

 ** _Et j'y arriverais._**

 ** _Car nous résistons._**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

J'espère pouvoir vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle, je suis reprise d'inspiration pour l'écriture, ce qui m'avait un peu quitté ces derniers mois pour diverses raisons dont je ne vous embêterais pas avec ici. J'espère donc pouvoir bientôt vous fournir, soit un chapitre réécrit de Fleur de Pêcher (la réécriture avance doucement mais surement), soit un nouveau chapitre de **Fleur de Pêcher** (ce que j'imagine, vous préfereriez) et peut-être même un nouveau chapitre du Tome 2 de **Celles qui combattaient les Trolls** (que j'écris en partenariat avec MilaDK et qui en suspens depuis quelques mois, un peu par ma faute, j'en ai peur).

J'espère que ce chapitre de **Celle que l'on voulait oublier** vous fera patienter d'ici là pour ceux/celles qui suivent une ou plusieurs de ces fictions. Vous n'êtes pas nombreuses à suivre cette petite fiction sans prétention mais ça me montre que vous aimez vraiment Fleur de Pêcher puisque vous lisez même les histoires étendues et ça me touche beaucoup !

C'est pourquoi je tiens sincèrement à remercier **Fannyfique 'nyfa, Mimi70 et Miss Virginie** ! Je vous aime fort !

Le chapitre n'est pas très long, mais c'est un chapitre de transition avant que les choses se mettent vraiment à bouger ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous aimerez toujours autant mon trio de Poufsouffle !

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Rukie**

* * *

 **\- CHAPITRE IV -  
**

Une jeune Gryffondor s'approcha de sa meilleure amie, assise à leur table dans la Grande Salle de l'école de Sorcellerie anglaise. Elle soupira, lasse de voir qu'une nouvelle fois, elle ne parviendrait pas à obtenir son attention.

\- Roxanne, tenta-t-elle malgré tout, est-ce que tu pourrais lâcher ce bouquin, de temps en temps ?

\- Hum, hum ... Répondit distraitement la métisse, sans pour autant lâcher la page de ses yeux bruns.

Son amie lâcha un nouveau soupir agacé. Elle n'avait jamais vu la jeune Weasley ainsi. Roxy était plutôt le genre de fille plus intéressée par les blagues, les garçons et le Quidditch que par la lecture d'un livre. Un livre qui ne devait pas être d'une grande jeunesse, d'ailleurs, constata-t-elle en s'installant à table et en jetant un regard au bouquin qui accaparait sa meilleur amie depuis plus d'une semaine. Merlin, il était même écrit à la main !

Roxanne l'entendit vaguement discuter avec leurs camarades de maison, mais ne prit pas part à la conversation, obnubilée par l'histoire de Jude qu'elle découvrait avec passion. La jolie métisse lâcha un instant la page des yeux pour regarder sa main, ce qui lui arracha une grimace. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se souvenait de la main laiteuse mouchetée de tâches de rousseur de son père, sur laquelle subsistait aujourd'hui encore une légère cicatrice. Elle n'avait jamais su d'où elle provenait. A vrai dire, elle n'avait même jamais songé à le lui demander. Elle avait présumée qu'elle lui venait de la Bataille finale et n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

A présent, elle commençait à remettre cette idée en question. Connaissant son père, il n'avait pas pu vivre une année au château en même temps qu'Ombrage sans finir, lui-aussi, en retenue. Bien que cette révélation l'a mis en colère, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Roxanne l'aimait bien, cette fille. Jude. C'était un sentiment étrange, puisqu'elle ne la connaissait pas, après tout. Mais elle se sentait terriblement proche d'elle. Liée, pour ainsi dire. Roxanne l'imaginait forte, courageuse. Loyale et bien-vaillante. Elle en était persuadée, elle avait forcément raison.

* * *

 **7 octobre 1995**

\- Oh non ! C'est pas possible ! S'horrifia Hannah en observant, scandalisée, le panneau d'affichage des Poufsouffles.

Ernie et Jude, installés à une table de leur salle commune pour relire leurs leçons avant le début des cours, se regardèrent, aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre. C'était connu, il n'y avait jamais rien de très intéressant d'affichés là-bas. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien inquiéter Hannah à ce point ? Ils s'approchèrent vivement et virent un nouvel écriteau placardé là, recouvrant le reste des annonces, notamment celle des échanges de cartes de chocogrenouilles qu'Hannah était venue voir.

\- Ça sent pas bon, ça ... Murmura Ernie, comprenant soudain l'effroi de son amie.

 **Par ordre de la grande inquisitrice de Poudlard,**

 **Toutes les organisations, associations, équipes, groupes et clubs d'élèves sont dissous à compter de ce jour.**

 **Une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club se définit par le rassemblement à intervalles réguliers de trois élèves ou plus.**

 **L'autorisation de former à nouveau de tels rassemblements doit être demandée à la Grande Inquisitrice (professeur Ombrage).**

 **Aucune organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club d'élèves ne peut exister sans l'approbation de la Grande Inquisitrice.**

 **Tout élève fondateur ou membre d'une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club qui n'aurait pas été approuvé par la Grande Inquisitrice serait immédiatement renvoyé de l'école.**

 **DÉCRET D'ÉDUCATION NUMÉRO VINGT- QUATRE**

 **Les mesures ci-dessus sont prises conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre.**

 **Signé : Dolorès, Jane, Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice**

Jude dut faire un effort colossal pour se retenir de frapper l'écriteau et de le déchirer en mille morceaux. Hannah lui lança un regard franchement inquiet et lui saisit le bras pour l'entraîner vers un coin moins fréquenté de leur salle commune.

\- Quelqu'un a cafté, murmura la rouquine en lançant un regard à travers la salle commune pour jauger la réaction des autres élèves.

\- C'est peut-être un hasard ? Grimaça Ernie, réticent à l'idée d'admettre qu'un des leurs les avait trahis.

\- Allons, Ern' ! Je t'en prie, s'énerva Jude. Deux jours après la réunion à Pré-au-lard, elle nous sort un décret pareil ? C'est tout sauf une coïncidence. Soit on nous a entendu en parler, soit quelqu'un a rapporté ...

Et il était clair au son de sa voix qu'elle penchait nettement pour la deuxième option.

\- Nous étions peut-être surveillés, coupa Hannah. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans le pub ! Il y avait peut-être un employé du ministère ou quelqu'un d'autre de proche d'Ombrage.

\- Ton problème, Hannah, c'est que tu fais beaucoup trop confiance aux gens, lui répondit Jude, septique.

\- Et ton problème, Judy, imita sa meilleure amie, c'est que tu ne le fais pas assez !

Le regard d'Ernie se posa soudain sur un membre de leur maison et il donna un coup de coude à Jude, qui s'apprêtait à répondre, en leur ordonnant :

\- Regardez !

Les deux filles tournèrent alors la tête vers le panneau d'affichage et la nouvelle personne qui était postée devant le scandaleux écriteau. Zacharias Smith. S'il y avait bien une personne en qui Jude n'avait pas confiance, c'était lui. Aussi, avant qu'Ernie puisse lui saisir le bras pour la retenir, Jude se précipita vers son condisciple, prête à l'accuser -ou du moins, puisqu'elle croyait grandement à la présomption d'innocence- à le confronter.

Elle ne s'attendait néanmoins pas à l'entendre souffler, d'un ton scandalisé :

\- Par Merlin ... C'est horrible. Elle ne peut pas nous faire ça !

\- Euh ... Ben ... Oui. Oui, c'est vrai ! Tu as raison, se reprit Jude. Mais on va pas se laisser faire, Zach, t'inquiètes pas !

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas, Jude ! S'alarma le blond en se tournant vers elle, l'attrapant par les épaules pour la secouer. Chaque jour de moins à s'entraîner, c'est les laisser gagner !

La jeune Poufsouffle s'étonna de son sérieux, lui qui était si septique le Samedi. Peut-être avait-il pris le temps de réfléchir aux bêtises qu'il avait dites et qu'il comprenait enfin à quel point tout cela était important. L'estime qu'elle avait pour son camarade grimpa de quelques points -ce qui ne faisait tout de même pas grand chose car le pauvre était depuis longtemps dans le négatif- et elle s'en voulut de sa réaction excessive. Elle avait conscience que ses nerfs étaient à vifs, ces derniers temps, et qu'elle se transformait en dragon plus vite qu'un joueur disait "Quidditch".

\- On travaillera dur pour compenser, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer, dans un élan de compassion et d'altruisme qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps.

\- Mais on ne peut pas se permettre un tel retard ! Serpentard va sûrement prendre de l'avance sur nous. C'est sûr ! Ils sont tellement bien vu par Ombrage, ragea Ernie en serrant les poings.

La jeune femme fronça soudain les sourcils avec suspicion.

\- Euh ... Attends une seconde, tilta soudain Jude, déconfite. De quoi est-ce que tu me parles, au juste ?

\- Mais du Quidditch, enfin ! Cette folle a suspendu les équipes ! S'écria le Poufsouffle, inconscient de la déception et du dédain qu'il venait de faire naître chez sa camarade de maison.

\- Évidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter, murmura Jude, furieuse en tournant les talons.

Elle attrapa vivement son sac de cours et sortit de la salle commune en claquant le tableau sèchement. Foutu Smith ! Quel abruti ! Ragea-t-elle avec amertume. Ne pouvait-il pas voir plus loin que le bout de son balai ? Les élèves portaient-ils à ce point des œillères ou étaient-ils simplement égoïstes et stupides ?! Elle aperçut soudain Hannah et Ernie qui avaient préféré l'attendre dehors, de crainte d'être éclaboussés par le sang du jeune Smith après la tornade Clemens, peut-être. La jeune fille tenta de contrôler sa respiration pour leur expliquer la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec le joueur de Quidditch.

Hannah éclata d'un rire absolument hilare.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, râla Jude en faisant la moue, même si elle admettait que d'un point de vue extérieur, la situation pouvait avoir un aspect pour le moins ... comique.

\- Non ... Non, bien sûr. Je sais ... Mais, tenta de se reprendre Hannah. Oh allez ! Un peu, tout de même ! Ajouta-t-elle en se remettant à rire, accompagné par Ernie.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Jude se faisant encore taquiner par ses deux amis quand ils virent Granger, Weasley et Potter les regarder d'un air alarmé. Pensaient-ils que c'étaient eux qui avait vendu la mèche ? Ernie sembla le prendre ainsi car il avança légèrement vers la table des Gryffondors, prêt à défendre bec et ongles son innocence. Hannah le retint juste à temps en voyant les lèvres de Granger remuer.

\- Asseyez-vous, devina Hannah.

Elle hocha discrètement la tête pour montrer sa compréhension et traîna Ernie vers leur propre table. Tout au long du repas, ils se mirent à fixer chacune des personnes présentes lors de la réunion, sans parvenir à deviner qui était à l'origine de la fuite. La petite rouquine soupira soudain, attirant l'attention de ses deux amis qui suspectaient actuellement les Serdaigles.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de faire la chasse aux traîtres. C'est peut-être même ce qu'elle cherche à faire !

\- Comment ça ? Interrogea Ernie, surpris.

\- Nous faire perdre la confiance que l'on a les uns envers les autres. Nous détruire de l'intérieur avant même qu'on ait entrepris quoique ce soit.

L'idée n'était pas idiote, Jude devait l'admettre. Et vicieuse comme Ombrage l'était, c'était même probablement une sorte de bonus. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard noir vers la concernée, qui se tenait à la table des professeurs, visiblement très satisfaite d'elle-même et de l'agitation qu'elle avait provoqué.

\- C'est injuste, quand même, murmura Ernie. Nous, on sait pourquoi elle fait ça ... Mais les autres ... Ils sont punis alors qu'ils n'ont rien fait. Et pourquoi s'en prendre aux équipes de Quidditch ?

\- Oh, ça, c'est évident. C'est le moyen de pression par excellence. La grande majorité des élèves adorent ce sport. Potter le premier ! Elle donnera son autorisation selon son bon vouloir ! Siffla Jude. Pour certains, ce sera une sorte de carotte qu'elle agitera sous leurs nez pour les faire avancer dans sa direction. Pour d'autres, ce sera le bâton pour les punir de se dresser contre elle.

\- Quel sale crapaud ! Gronda Hannah, résumant la pensée générale des élèves présent dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

\- Jude ! Judy ! Cria-t-on dans le couloir alors qu'elle sortait de son dernier cours de la journée.

Elle se tourna pour voir qui l'avait interpellé ainsi et sourit joyeusement en voyant son meilleur ami se précipiter vers elle.

\- Ah ! Tristan. Alors, quoi de neuf chez les Serpentards ? Le taquina-t-elle alors qu'ils reprenaient tous les deux leur marche.

\- Tu veux dire, en dehors du décret numéro vingt-et-un ? Grimaça le jeune garçon.

\- Vingt-quatre, corrigea machinalement la Poufsouffle. Quel est le problème ? Tu n'aies pas concerné, tu ne fais partis d'aucun groupe ! Ah si. J'oubliais le Quidditch.

Elle se demandait bien comment d'ailleurs, vu que c'était le principal sujet de conversation de ses camarades. Il fallait admettre que ce n'était pas le club d'échanges de cartes de chocogrenouilles ni celui des amateurs de Bavboules qui allaient animer les foules, n'en déplaise à ses deux amis. Tristan sourit, amusé et haussa simplement les épaules. C'était une des choses qu'elle appréciait chez Tristan, il ne s'inquiétait jamais de rien.

\- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, admit-il. Malefoy a eu l'autorisation presque immédiate d'Ombrage pour reformer l'équipe.

\- Tu as de la chance, fit remarquer Jude alors qu'ils s'installaient tous les deux dans le renfoncement d'une fenêtre. Je doute que les autres maisons puissent reprendre l'entraînement si rapidement ...

Le soleil traversa le vitrail de la fenêtre et glissa soudain sur eux, illuminant les beaux cheveux blonds de Tristan que Jude lui avait toujours envié. Elle n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre, elle avait hérité de sa mère des reflets acajous, presque rougeâtres qui éclairaient sa courte chevelure à la lumière. Mais elle avait toujours trouvé que Merlin avait été généreux avec son meilleur ami.

\- C'est étrange, lança celui-ci en la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Hum ?

\- Je disais, c'est étrange, tout de même, comme décret. A quoi ça rime de faire ça ?

La jeune fille grimaça. Elle n'aimait pas mentir à Tristan. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait presque jamais fait. La Poufsouffle aurait sincèrement voulu le mettre dans la confidence, il était son meilleur ami, après tout. Il n'y aurait pas dû y avoir de secrets entre eux. Mais elle avait signé et juré de ne jamais rien dire à qui que ce soit. Et Jude était une jeune femme de parole et d'honneur. Peut-être pourrait-elle toujours demander à Granger, plus tard, si Tristan pouvait les rejoindre. Mais elle doutait sincèrement que sa demande soit bien accueillie. Aux yeux des autres, le jeune Storm restait envers et contre tout un Serpentard.

\- Je pense ... Avoua Jude avec prudence ... Qu'elle a peur que l'on s'unisse contre elle.

\- Pourquoi s'unirait-on contre elle ? Interrogea le garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je sais pas moi ! S'agaça la jeune fille. Pour lutter contre le règne tyrannique qu'elle instaure à Poudlard, peut-être ? Dit-elle avec ironie.

Il y eut un silence inconfortable où les deux sorciers se jaugèrent l'un l'autre. Tristan avait l'habitude des sautes d'humeurs récentes de Jude et de son tempérament parfois volcanique à l'occasion. Il la connaissait par cœur. Il avait toujours réussi à la calmer, car il la comprenait et parvenait à apaiser ses angoisses et ses colères. Mais là, il semblait dépassé. Perdu.

\- Tu ... Tu sais quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en prenant les mains de sa meilleure amie dans les siennes, avec hésitation. Jude ? Tu sais pourquoi elle a instauré ce décret, n'est-ce-pas ?

Jude soupira et baissa les yeux pour éviter les yeux noirs du Serpentard. Elle resserra l'étreinte de leurs mains, comme pour s'assurer qu'il serait toujours présent, quoiqu'elle dise. Tristan avait toujours été sa bouée de sauvetage dans la tempête. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il le serait toujours.

\- Jude ...

\- Ne pose pas de questions auxquelles je ne peux pas te répondre, Tristan ...

* * *

C'est complètement épuisée que Jude revint dans son dortoir. Heureusement, Tristan n'avait pas insisté. Mais elle n'était pas idiote ou naïve au point de croire qu'il ne reviendrait pas à la charge, tôt ou tard. Son meilleur ami était un jeune homme intelligent et curieux. Il n'aurait pas fait honte à sa mère en allant à Serdaigle, songea une énième fois Jude depuis le début de leur scolarité. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle parle à Granger du jeune Storm.

Alors qu'elle s'affalait sans aucune grâce sur son lit, Jude entendit le froissement caractéristique du parchemin sous elle. A contre cœur, la brune se releva pour découvrir une lettre à l'endroit où elle s'était allongée, quelques secondes auparavant. La Poufsouffle fronça les sourcils avec suspicion. Si elle avait retenu une chose de ses leçons de Défense de quatrième année, c'était bien : "Vigilance constante".

\- C'est quoi, cette lettre sur mon lit ? Demanda-t-elle à Hannah qui sortait de leur salle de bain.

\- Ta chouette est arrivée après que l'on soit sorties. C'est Susan qui a récupéré ta lettre et qui s'est occupée d'elle. Il parait qu'elle avait l'air furieuse et qu'elle tournait comme un vautour autour de la table des professeurs.

\- Qui ça, Susan ?! Plaisanta Jude en imaginant la douce Susan Bones tourner rageusement autour, par exemple, d'un professeur Rogue perplexe.

L'idée la fit doucement ricaner.

\- Mais non ! Vinari ! S'exclama en riant Hannah, qui devait sans doute partager son imagination étrange. C'est tout de même étonnant, rajouta la jolie rousse après avoir calmé son hilarité. Ta chouette est un amour d'habitude, elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ...

Effectivement. Lorsqu'elle avait acheté Vinari, le vendeur lui avait vanté le tempérament doux et calme de la chouette, ce qui s'était vérifié au cours des années suivantes. Pourquoi alors, par Merlin, s'était-elle emportée ainsi ? La jeune femme se demanda un instant si Ombrage n'avait pas poussé le vice au point d'essayer d'intercepter le courrier de certains élèves. Si c'était le cas, elle était très mal tombée car Vinari était d'une grande loyauté et seule une attaque envers sa maîtresse pouvait la rendre agressive. Et dans l'esprit d'une chouette, voler son courrier constituait indéniablement une attaque. Jude décida qu'elle passerait faire un tour à la volière à la première heure le lendemain matin puis ouvrit enfin sa lettre.

Un sourire éclaira son visage en voyant qu'elle venait de sa mère.

 _"Ma petite chérie,_

 _J'ai eu la surprise de recevoir pour la première fois une lettre de ta directrice de maison pour m'informer que tu avais été mise en retenue avec ton nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Tu te doutes que je ne suis pas le moins du monde fâchée contre toi, en revanche, je ne saurais que trop te dire de te méfier de cette abominable femme. Ne la laisse pas, sous aucun prétexte, te faire du mal._

 _J'ai toujours su que tu étais une enfant courageuse, Jude. Bien plus que je ne l'étais à ton âge. Je sais aussi que tu as bien plus de caractère que ce que tu veux bien montrer. C'est pour ces raisons que je te fais confiance, ma chérie. Quoique tu fasses, tu y parviendras, mon ange. Je le sais au plus profond de moi._

 _Dans le nouvel endroit où je vis, depuis la vente de la maison, il y a beaucoup d'agitation et de passages. J'aime bien ça. D'une certaine façon, ça me change les idées. Lorsque tu viendras pour les fêtes de Noël, tu rencontreras le vieil ami dont je t'ai déjà parlé. Je suis certaine que tu l'aimeras énormément, tout comme moi et ton parrain. Et il a sincèrement hâte de te rencontrer ! Je crois qu'il s'imagine, pauvre naïf, que tu es une version miniature de moi depuis qu'il a vu ta photo dans ma chambre. Le pauvre n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il l'attend._

 _Il me tarde de te revoir, ma fille chérie, car tu me manques déjà énormément. Ces deux mois d'attente vont être longs !_

 _Surtout n'oublies jamais, Jude, que j'approuverais toujours tes décisions, quand bien même elles s'avéreraient risquées._

 _Ton père serait aussi fier de toi que je le suis._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Maman"_

\- Alors ? Interrogea Hannah, impatiente de savoir de quoi il était question. De bonnes nouvelles ?

\- Pas spécialement, répondit Jude. C'est une lettre de ma mère. Elle me raconte comment ça se passe dans la maison de son ami et elle a aussi reçu un courrier du Professeur Chourave à propos de mes retenues, grimaça la jeune femme.

\- Aïe, compatit la jeune Abbott.

\- En fait, non. Elle m'avertit juste contre Ombrage ... Et elle fait aussi quelques insinuations étranges ...

La petite rousse vint s'asseoir sur la lit de sa meilleure amie, intriguée.

\- Ah bon ? Du genre ?

\- Du genre comme si elle était au courant de ce que l'on compte faire, affirma Jude perplexe en relisant sa lettre.

\- Mais c'est impossible, non ? S'étonna Hannah.

\- Oui ... Je dois me faire des idées. La fatigue, sans doutes ...

Car elle ne voyait pas comment sa mère pourrait être au courant. Elle ne lui avait parlé de rien et sa mère n'était en contact régulier qu'avec la famille Diggory, MacMillan et Abbott, du fait des amitiés de sa fille. Elle avait bien sûr gardé des liens avec ses collègues du Ministère, mais Jude ne pensait qu'elle puisse apprendre quoique ce soit par eux. Par ailleurs, quels membres de leur future organisation irait se vanter à ses parents de défier le règlement ? Non, vraiment, Jude devenait paranoïaque.

\- Allez, au lit !

* * *

 **"Cher Journal,**

 **Au vu des évènements d'aujourd'hui, je crois pouvoir conclure qu'Ombrage ne compte pas se laisser faire sans rien dire.**

 **Tant mieux, nous non plus. Elle peut bien interdire ce qu'elle voudra, nous continuerons avec plus d'ardeur.**

 **Je crois sincèrement en ce que je fais. Je ne doute pas du chemin que je prends.**

 **A vrai dire, je ne me suis pas sentie si bien, si vivante depuis la mort de Cédric.**

 **Même si je risque d'être renvoyée, je sais que je n'aurais pas le moindre remord.**

 **Ma mère ne m'en voudra pas. Mieux, elle me soutient.**

 **Je suis plus déterminée que jamais. Ombrage va s'en mordre ses doigts boudinés !**

 **J'ai hâte."**


End file.
